Welcome To Gotham
by BlueSnapDragon
Summary: A war against technology is headed for to Gotham and someone is building an army but that someone isn't Batman. Read more inside. OC wanted. Sixth chapter is up. Red Robin finally has a chance to talk with Dragon but his questions aren't answered. Then a Nimh operative shows up and isn't leaving with out Dragon.
1. Roll Call

Gotham's most quiet night in what felt like in ten years. The masked vigilantes see no one except for the occasional homeless man desperately searching for anything eatable. Batman and his son, Robin, scaned Gotham all night for any trace of crime among the gargoyles. The darken kingdom begins to lighten showing the first morning glimmers. Calling it a night, the heros start their way back to Wayne manor, listening to the buzzing police scanners in the Batmobile. Many comments shared between offices depicting the uneventful Gotham night. One said that he hadn't seen a night this peaceful in over twenty years.

Someone catches Batman, Robin, and every police officer on patrol off guard. Officer Ben Wallace requests for imminent back up over on 10th and Waterbury Avenue claiming to have sighted the Joker slinking into a ally. Impossible, the Joker should be back at Arkham Asylum in his permanent padded room, or rather he should be. Batmobile abruptly turns arounded heading towards where the sighting took place.

"Finally some action," Robin scoffs to himself. Batman has them at 10th and Waterbury in a matter of minutes. Hidden by the darkness of an ally, out of the Batmobile hops Batman and Robin. They take to the building tops leaving the car parked lying in the street below. Scaling roofs, they search for any sign of the psychopath escapee. The great detective doesn't even find a single reminisce of Joker. Traveling another block, then they see in the distance something swaying from a street light. Under closer inspection of Batman's built in binoculars sees not a thing but a person. Batman and Robin quickly make their way off from the roofs and a crossed the street to the feet of pole. At the neck of the light pole dangles the limp body of the Joker. He's badly batter and bruised.

Joker's lifts his head tries to open his yellow eyes reaction of the footsteps against grey cracked cement, his left eye is purple as his suit and swelled over. "Batman? Is that really you?" Joker chokes. A steady stream of blood trickles out from the corner of his mangled red lips. "I've never have been more glad to see you and your pretty little bird boy too." He's frowning.

"Joker," Batman's voice is stern and yet shaking. "What-happened?"

"It was just horrible Batsy. I was just walking along when this girl jumped me! She broke my leg in a single strike," Joker is faint, his voice is weak. "She kicked my ass, I had no chance against her. After she strung me up she told me to stay where I belonged otherwise I won't ever laugh again." Batman noticed something wet dripping off Joker's face, they were tears. The Joker is crying, not from laughing so hard. No, these where tears of fear. The Dark Clown has been broken. Who had very violently beaten Joker to the point where he feared death.

Batman scans Joker's body showing the depths of Joker's wounds. Damian didn't even come close with a crowbar to savage bashing Joker had just received. Cracked arms, splintered ribs, and broken legs. Then there are countless cuts and gashes reaching the bone. And yet no major organs or arteries had been punctured. This brutal work had to have been executed by a trained assassin. Batman noticed nickel shaped specs of something in bedded in the some of the cuts. Gentle, Batman lowers Joker to cold cement sidewalk, leans him up against the pole, and delicately removes on of the flakes from rift in Joker's skin. Batman examines the jaded colored, smooth, thin flake.

Batman starts to ask Joker another question but stops at the realization that Joker had pasted out, probably due to the concussion he was given. Batman kneels over the paled skinned vilian. Robin tugs on his father shoulder, alerting him to the growing strength of police sirens. Batman stands, places the flack into a small bag from one of his poaches on his utility belt then returned the item to the same poach. Batman and Robin dash off under the remaining cover the dark fading night.

Back inside of the Batmoblie Damian speaks, "Joker deserved everything he got tonight."

Bruse doesn't say anything. He's lost in his thoughts as the black armored tank zooms gracefully through Gotham's streets. He wonders who could have done this to the Joker?

Above is just a snippet of the first chapter of the Batman FanFic I'm working on. I'm not sure yet what to name it yet. The rest of the chapter should be up soon.

A new crime fighting family, Animal House Company (AHC), has moved into Gotham and their tactics are a bit too rough and rash for The Caped Crusader. Tasha Vanhoff or White Fox-the leader of AHC and is old friend of Mr. Wayne-is cocky, stubborn crime fighting CEO of LightTech, seems to be hiding secrets. LighTech which is a research and developing company; specializing in medical advances, agriculture production in cities, and building equipment to better protect soldiers over seas and the police at home. Gotham prospers with the rise of LightTech and crime dissipating by the force of the AHC. On the other hand, Gotham's beloved Wayne Enterprises is in danger of being put out of business. But LightTech isn't the only problem Bruce is facing one of the members of AHC knows the identities of the Bat Family. She is the killer teen, Jade Dragon.

Bruce Wayne and Batman will be force to except the rowdy gang or shut them down permanently. But ever way a storm is coming and it's bringing a war to the streets of Gotham.

The Animal House Company is filled with young meta-humans, who is under the guidance of White Fox, are set out free to trackle crime in Kingdom of Darkness. They use brutal tactics to rid the city of its filth. White Fox has been building her small army up over the years, scouring the world for the most powerful meta-humans and bringing to Gotham where she prepares them to fight up against the monster armies of the Naturlists. The Naturlists believe that technology is rapidly choking the planet, they plan to rid the world of technology starting in Gotham, the world's technology hub itself. Then they plan on destroying the rests of the worlds cities and starting the human race over. The army was created by Dr. Henry Nimh, a mad scienist messing in the world of genetics often combining humans with animal traits (Wings from birds or how eels create electricity).

I am playing as White Fox in the search for the members of AHC. I am asking for your help. Create a character you wish to see as a team member in the comments below or PM me them by filling out the guide lines. I prefer if the character stuck to an animal theme but if you have a better character that's fine.

Guide Lines:

Name:

Nickname/Code Name:

Age:

Gender:

Height:

Hometown:

Physical Description:

-Hair:

-Eyes:

-Body:

Clothing:

Crime Fighting Outfit:

Extra: Tattoos, scars, or other noteworthy features

Picture:

Personality

History

Weaponry/Fighting Style:

Powers/Abilities:


	2. Chapter 1: A Visit to LightTech Tower

Sorry it took me a bit to up lotithe chapter. I started swimming and that takes up a lot of my time. I'm still looking for more meta humans OCs! Let me know what you think!

A black Chevy inches through the sardine packed streets of morning traffic. Gotham business men, office workers, secretaries, and any other soul who devotes themselves to work in skyward buildings pour into the city from every direction. The clouds hang low, heavy and grey soaked with rain loom over Gotham. The rain doesn't bother anyone, the people who live in the dark city has grown accustom to gloomy weather.

One drop after another the rain slowly begins drizzle, slashing against the windshield of black Chevy. The droplets sit against the glass only for a moment before they're wiped off by squeaky black rubber blades but are replace by more drops. The driver watches the cars, prepared if any decide to change lanes last minute. He knows all to well that most accidents happen during these early hours in Gotham. He's an older gentlemen, around sixty, wearing a solid black suit, a clean white shirt lined with pearly buttons, and dressed with a matching bowtie. Glasses hangs from the tip of he's rosy nose. He's snow white hair is slicked back perfectly. Streaks of black run through the white, as a reminder of the good old days of when he was young. Alfred Pennyworth, the life long butler for idle passenger in the back drives along through the old streets of grey.

Extremely well groomed, black headed, tall and muscular Bruce Wayne has fixated his eyes to look out of tinned bulletproof window. He's thoughts frozen on the events which had taken place two nights ago:

A rather warm October night left Gotham quiet, the most it's been in what felt like in ten years. The masked vigilantes see no one except for the occasional homeless man desperately searching for anything eatable. Batman and his son, Robin, scaned Gotham all night for any trace of crime among the gargoyles. The darken kingdom begins to lighten showing the first morning glimmers. Calling it a night, the heros start their way back to Wayne manor, listening to the buzzing police scanners in the Batmobile. Many comments shared between offices depicting the uneventful Gotham night. One said that he hadn't seen a night this peaceful in over twenty years.

Someone catches Batman, Robin, and every police officer on patrol off guard. Officer Ben Wallace requests for imminent back up over on 10th and Waterbury Avenue claiming to have sighted the Joker slinking into a ally. Impossible, the Joker should be back at Arkham Asylum in his permanent padded room, or rather he should be. Batmobile abruptly turns arounded heading towards where the sighting took place.

"Finally some action," Robin scoffs to himself. Batman has them at 10th and Waterbury in a matter of minutes. Hidden by the darkness of an ally, out of the Batmobile hops Batman and Robin. They take to the building tops leaving the car parked lying in the street below. Scaling roofs, they search for any sign of the psychopath escapee. The great detective doesn't even find a single reminisce of Joker. Traveling another block, then they see in the distance something swaying from a street light. Under closer inspection of Batman's built in binoculars sees not a thing but a person. Batman and Robin quickly make their way off from the roofs and a crossed the street to the feet of pole. At the neck of the light pole dangles the limp body of the Joker. He's badly batter and bruised.

Joker's lifts his head tries to open his yellow eyes reaction of the footsteps against grey cracked cement, his left eye is purple as his suit and swelled over. "Batman? Is that really you?" Joker chokes. A steady stream of blood trickles out from the corner of his mangled red lips. "I've never have been more glad to see you and your pretty little bird boy too." He's frowning.

"Joker," Batman's voice is stern and yet shaking. "What-happened?"

"It was just horrible Batsy. I was just walking along when this girl jumped me! She broke my leg in a single strike," Joker is faint, his voice is weak. "She kicked my ass, I had no chance against her. After she strung me up she told me to stay where I belonged otherwise I won't ever laugh again." Batman noticed something wet dripping off Joker's face, they were tears. The Joker is crying, not from laughing so hard. No, these where tears of fear. The Dark Clown has been broken. Who had very violently beaten Joker to the point where he feared death.

Batman scans Joker's body showing the depths of Joker's wounds. Damian didn't even come close with a crowbar to savage bashing Joker had just received. Cracked arms, splintered ribs, and broken legs. Then there are countless cuts and gashes reaching the bone. And yet no major organs or arteries had been punctured. This brutal work had to have been executed by a trained assassin. Batman noticed nickel shaped specs of something in bedded in the some of the cuts. Gentle, Batman lowers Joker to cold cement sidewalk, leans him up against the pole, and delicately removes on of the flakes from rift in Joker's skin. Batman examines the jaded colored, smooth, thin flake.

Batman starts to ask Joker another question but stops at the realization that Joker had pasted out, probably due to the concussion he was given. Batman kneels over the paled skinned vilian. Robin tugs on his father shoulder, alerting him to the growing strength of police sirens. Batman stands, places the flack into a small bag from one of his poaches on his utility belt then returned the item to the same poach. Batman and Robin dash off under the remaining cover the dark fading night.

Back inside of the Batmoblie Damian speaks, "Joker deserved everything he got tonight."

Bruse doesn't say anything. He's lost in his thoughts as the black armored tank zooms gracefully through Gotham's streets. He wonders who could have done this to the Joker?

"Master Bruce-" Alfred's English voice snaps the Dark Knight back into the present. "We're here." The car turns into the the driveway of gleaming LightTech tower. Fairly new, LightTech soars above all other Gotham's skyscrapers including its neighbor, the old slate building of Wayne Enterprises. The spheroid build has stacked levels of blue plated glass which seemingly touches the sky. Perched on top is white spike which acts as an antenna. Alfred parks under the clear roof, jetting out from the side. Alfred steps out into the cold October day to open the door for master-liked-son. Bruce stands out of car. "Would you like me to wait here, Master Bruce?"

"Please, I shouldn't be more than an hour," Bruce asserts. He follows the marble stone path into the foyer of LightTech Tower. The building is hollow in the center, the narrow opening leads up to tallest floors where a magnificent crystal chandelier hangs down. Everything is made from glass and silver steel: breaches, tables, reception desks, even the elevators. Except for the floors, which are made from marble.

A tiny woman prances immediately up to Bruce. "Good morning Mr. Wayne, I'm Miss Lily Samson," she seems overly enthusiast, "We've been expecting you!" She extends her dainty hand out to him. He takes it in his, he slightly shakes it fearing he could break it.

"Morning," he returns the greeting. Their hands break apart. "I have an appointment with Tasha Vanhoff this morning."

"Yes, at eight thirty I believe," Miss Samson affirms. Bruce nods in reply. He pulls back the cuff of the back pint striped suit and checks the golden watch his father left him. It reads 8:24.

"Great, I'll have to call up and check to see if Ms. Vanhoff is ready for you." Miss Samson prances to the reception desk. Bruce follows her closely. Once at the desk, she receives a slim black phone. Clicks ring out from the holes in phone even though her fingers barely pressed the buttons in. Miss Samson holds the phone up against her ear, and clicking her heels against the stone floor she waits until- "Hello, Ms. Vanhoff. Mr. Bruce Wayne is here"..."Would you like me to send him up?"..."Oh! Alright."..."I'm sure that won't be a problem."..."Thank you Ms. Vanhoff." Miss Samson clicks the phone off. She returns it to its place behind the desk.

"Ms. Vanhoff isn't quite ready," announces Miss Samson. "She asked me to give you a brief tour of the agricultural department then take you by her office."

"Sounds good," Bruce smiles back. Ms. Samson leads Bruce to the glass elevators. They enter. Ms. Samson hits the button for the thirty fifth floor. The elevator launches upward into floors above. Bruce watches the floors pass by. Each floor is open, revealing the office workers are buzzy as bees.

"Mr. Wayne, did you know LightTech Tower is completely self sustaining?" Miss Samson interrupts silence.

"No, I didn't," Bruce answers.

"The Tower runs solely on solar energy," she proudly states. "Also, the building self warms and cools. The windows are programmed to change to absorb or reflect the sun's rays depending on the seasons and weather."

"Wow, I have never heard of a building capable of those abilities," Bruce pretends to sound impressed.

"Ms. Vanhoff puts a lot of the companies resources into the sustainable energy research and development department, in fact it's the biggest department in LightTech Industries." The elevator jerks to a stop on the twentieth floor. Sliding open, the doors let in a short blond head man. He wears a white lab coat and carries a box full of what looks like a computer parts, a rainbow of wires, and tiny green jagged edge chips. He dodges the closing doors. He's blue eyes widen at the sight of elevator riders.

"Bruce Wayne?" He's voice cracks. Overwhelmed by the sigh of he hero, he forgets to press a numbered floor button. He shuffles the box to he's left and pins it between his arm and stomach. He extends his arm and shakes Bruce's arm almost out of its socket. "I am such a fan! My name is Dr. Peter Vizzini." Bruce had to pull his arm back to stop the doctor from shaking his hand.

"Doctor? You can't be much older than twenty," Bruce says.

"Actually, I'm only nineteen. I finished at MIT earlier this year." Miss Samson roles her eyes at the cocky kid. "I work here on computer software design, along with some other stuff in development. The software I'm working on now will be impossible to crack though."

"Really?" Bruce smirks to himself about how he would probably be able to hack into it, he has never seen a computer firewall that he could never get past.

"I've been approach by the Government like seven different times," Dr. Vizzini's cheeks become rosy from excitement.

"How will it work?"

"It's actually quite simple-"

"And classified to outside companies," Miss Samson catches the doctor from revealing the software secrets to an outsider. 'Ding' the elevator chimes and opens. Miss Samson hurries Bruce away from the naïve doctor. Bruce enters into an open green lighted room with three paths leading out from the room. One of the path is blocked off by a heavy icy glass door. Vines hang from the gated celing, white lights shine onto the plants, acting as a the sun. The floor looks as if it's made of jade. In the center of elegant room are two green and gold leather couches sitting across from one and another. Separating the couches is green coffee, littered with old magazines. Towards the back room is a stainless steel reception desk. A tiny old wrinkly lady, who can barely be see over the steel desk, is shuffling papers. Miss Samson waves hello at clerk but lady's eyes are failing with her age.

Bruce followers Miss Samson down a path. She scans a card against a metal and blue screened box. A keypad pops up on the screen. Miss Samson types in four digit code. The box buzzes then the door slides into the wall. They pass through the the trash hole.

This hall way is much like it's waiting room outside. Except the walls are clear, they're looking glasses. Bruce glances into them, seeing green rooms. Each room contains a different potting method: rows of green potted vegetables on tables under blue lights, a very traditional method. To the right is very unusual growing method. Giant pieces of walls are evenly spaced thought brightly lit room. Blue plastic bars hang out from the walls, five on each side. A steady drips of water flow from tiny holes on the bars, waters hanging baskets of vegetables and fruits. The plants grow in a green styrofoam like blocks.

The hallway follows into a large presentation room with boards and models decorated all around. The room reminds Bruce of a science fair he entered when he was in the first grade. Bruce glances over a building schematics laid out over a large glossy board. It's labeled vertical farming. The building goes up in a spiral fashion. There biggest and bottom level is almost completely open and covered in green. The next level is a little bigger than half the size of the bottom with the next level is a little bigger than half the size of the one below it. This pattern continues up five more levels until the levels are closed of in patches of green glass but stays to the size pattern. On top of the green building are windmills and a oversized satellite. Sitting below the poster is a model of the building depicted on the paper.

"Over here is the information about urban farming centers," Miss Samson informs. Bruce turns from the vertical farming to the other side of the room where tons of pictures of people working over plants. "LightTech has been sponsoring these neighborhood gardens in lower income areas of Gotham. We buy plot of lands and provide seeds, tools, and any other material the gardens need to trained volunteers who teach members of the neighborhood how to properly garden. The vegetables are divided among those who work in the gardens." While explaining more into about the garden projects Bruce stands there receding back into his head.

"Robin, have you seen anything?" Batman's voice is strategy over the radio. Batman speeds through deep puddles on the slick cracked road between abandoned warehouses. Robin doesn't reply. Batman waits patiently searching for traces of the Joker's attacker. Batman had done an analysis on the scale he pulled from ripped flesh on Joker. The results came back as unknown but the composition and DNA of the scale closely relates to reptiles. He then checked referenced it with a scale belonging to Killer Croc. The scale didn't even come close. Batman gave Robin the task to search for anything scaly lurking around.

"I haven't seen any overground iguana, yet," Robin radios back.

"Keep your eyes peeled and be careful this 'thing' is-"

"I can handle myself."

"I know but please watch out." Batman clicks the radio off. Batman, on the other hand, is looking for this new so call crime frighting group called the Animal House Company, who have been making appearances in stopping bank robberies, drug bust, gangs, and dealing with another crime that comes up. They first started to appear on security cameras at the beginning of the year. Batman has only had one run in with a member of the AHC, which is where he had learned the name of the group they fights with.

"Hhmm," Bruce is rattled out of his daydream. "Do you have any questions, Mr. Wayne?" Miss Samson is tapping her foot. Bruce pushes his lips out and shakes his head no. "Alright moving on, LightTech's biggest project is the Vertical Farming Tower, which is being build as we speak right here in Gotham." Miss Samson moves to the other side of the board room. "These towers will open up twenty hundred jobs in cities. They will provide the city with fruits and vegetables that aren't even grown in that region. VFT as we call them, also can raise chickens for eggs and food and eventually livestock. VFTs are built with wind turbines, solar panels, and rain gathering devices making it completely sustainable on its own. About one fifth of the products will go to food kitchens, food pantries, churches, and orphanages. We are using the one in Gotham as an example to convince the government to place one in cities all over the country." She stops and checks her phone. "Sorry to be brief but Ms. Vanhoff only gave me twenty minutes to give you a tour of this department," she speaks fast, almost rolling her words together.

"That's fine," he's states. Bruce is wanting to get his meeting with Tasha Vanhoff started. She nods and leads him back through the hall past the green rooms, and the old lady and back on the elevator. The exit on the top floor. Bruce immediately sees the sparkling blue Gotham Bay when the doors open, the same view he once had but was blocked off by this building. Once Bruce steps off of the elevator he is in a long glass office. Right outside of the elevator is sitting area with white leather couches sitting across from one another and a matching chairs between the couches. They are spread out with more than enough room to move comfortablely in and out between them. In the center is a thick deep red table. Four pairs of eyes are staring up at Bruce.

Sitting in the couch on the left is a tall olive toned woman with long curly dark brown hair. Her hazel eyes on her round face is similar in age to Bruce. Bruce recognizes her as Tasha Vanhoff. Behind Tasha is a man who stands straight up at least seven foot tall and is extremely muscular in his mid twenties. His hair is dark brown and shaggy on top of his head. He wears a black suit. His dark green eyes are piercing as Bruce walked off the elevator.

In the chair to the right of Tasha is a man also in his mid twenties with stern, soft, almond shaped, and light green eyes. Under his left eye is a faint scar, making him look even tougher. His hair is much shorter than the other man's and crimson red. Like a crown on a king's head sits a pair of Aviators on his. He wears black leather jacket with green strips. He is crouching forward with a gold chain clutched in his fingers. He plays with a four leaf charm.

Across from Tasha is girl with eyes that matches Gotham Bay. Her hair is sandy blond and lies wild against her back. Her face is round and covered with red freckles. Her short athletic body is dressed in a black spandex leggings and a large maroon sweater. Bruce figures that she can't be more than eighteen.

"Oh! Excuse me Ms. Vanhoff I didn't know-" Miss Samson begins.

"Nope, Lily don't worry about it. We were just wrapping up," Tasha's speaks with a kind and understanding tone. She turns back to the girl. "Remeber what we talked about today." The girl looks down at her feet. Tasha turns to the man in the chair. "Will you please take her home, Patrick?"

"Of course," Patrick says while standing up from the chair. The girl stands as well. They walk past Bruce towards the elevator. The girl bumps into Bruce, knocking him back almost off his feet. There's something about this girl that seems familiar to Bruce. Tasha stands and greets Bruce with firm hand shake and they sit.

"Welcome to LightTech Tower, Bruce. This is my personal bodyguard, James Weston, " Tasha smiles. James doesn't react to the introduction. "Sorry about the delay, I had to talk somethings out with my daughter, Maggie."

"I didn't know you had a daughter," Bruce says.

"She's one of my adopted children," Tasha informs. "Anyways Bruce, I asked you to meet with me today to talk about a partnership between Wayne Enterprizes and LightTech."


	3. Chapter 2: The Thief and the Dragon

Sorry guys that it took me a while to upload this chapter! I got caught up in school but I'm back on track with the story. Please review! I hope you like getting to know the characters. if you still have a character idea just let me know so I can find them a place in the ranks of the AHC. The characters should start picking up speed after this one. Enjoy!

A silver dull subway snakes its way through the tunnels beneath Gotham. The cart is filled to the brim with people standing shoulder to shoulder, practically bursting at the seams. A teenaged girl, who had managed to find a free seat, sits with her arms crossed over her oversized maroon sweater. Her lips are pulled into a pout. Holding onto a crowded railing above is a man wearing a black leather jacket decorated with green strips, he watches the girl through the dark screens of his aviators.

"I hate public transportation," the girls grumbles.

"Get use to it," the man snaps back at her.

She frowns. "Why can't we have a private driver like we had back in Des Moines?"

"Well...Gotham is a lot bigger than Des Moines," he huffs, "it's faster to get around this way."

Her eyes rock back into her eyes and roll back out. She mumbles something under her breath.

"What was that!" He snaps.

"Nothing Patrick...nothing," she throws her hands up defensively. Patrick looks away. She puts her hands back down in her lap. Her eyes fall on a shady middle aged man. He wears a black hooded jacket. He seems to be fixated on a woman's bag.

Patrick notices her starring at something. "What are you looking at?"

"That man other there," she nods in the direction of the hooded man. "He looks like he's about to steal from that lady."

"You don't know that," he says slightly offended thinking back to the days after he stopped being a thief. He hated when people accused him of stealing when he didn't.

"He definitely has that look that he's about to steal."

"Just leave it alone," he hiss at her turning his body away from her.

Then with a bump the train lights go black. A second later the lights flick back on. The girl see that man recoiling his hand back out of the purse with a blue wallet in hand. The man timed it perfect as the train lurches to a stop. The train doors flip open and the man slinks out unsuspected. Without thinking the girl jumps to her feet and slides out of the cart, follows him out. Patrick turns just in time to see the girl leaving the subway cashing after the man in the hoodie. He rushes after her but is pushed back by the crowd entering the subway cart. The doors flip close pining in Patrick.

"Damn it!" He curses under his breath. A elderly woman gave him a disapproving look. He smiles and turns away. "What the hell am I going to do with that girl?" He thought to himself.

Maggie is meet with a rush of frozen air when she crawls out from the underground train of Gotham. She gazes up to the monstrous building for a second then turns her attention to the thief from the subway. She stays close to him as he maneuvers through the city. She doesn't recognize a single street that she passes. Occasionally, the man checks behind him and when he does Maggie ducks in a doorway or blinds in with a group of people standing over newspapers.

After serval blocks the man ducks down into an ally between a ten and fifteen story buildings along Memorial Avenue. Puddles fill the ridges and holds in the pavement. The air is heavy and grey from the paused rain. Fire escapes lines the sides of the brick buildings. Dumpsters are slumped up against the walls. As the man reaches the middle of the ally he gets the gut feeling of someone following him. He turns to find a pair of intent icy blue eyes under thick waves of sandy hair on the round face of teenaged girl who stands firm about five feet behind him. Nerves cause him to spring backwards, stumbling on crushed beer can. How had he not notice her following him sooner?

"What are you doing following me, girl-y?" The words stumble out.

"I saw you take the lady's wallet on the subway," she says almost in a growl. "Give it to me so it can find its way back to its owner."

The man gives a half hatred laugh. "What if I don't?"

"I'll have to take it than," this time she speaks in a definite growl.

The man reaches for a knife inside his pants pocket and switches the shiny chipped blade open towards her. She glances at the six inch dagger and back at him. Her expression reads to him as fearless. He lunges forward, not wanting to back down to a little girl, the knife extends his arm out at her. A swift moment of her leg the knife is skidding across the dirty ally floor, disappearing between two garbage cans and the man lies pined underneath the girl's arms and feet. He's gasping for breath. A ribs begin to crack from the pressure of the girl'sweight.

"You should have listened to me," the girl says as she pulls back her right fist. Her left arm remains against the top most part of his chest. She pushes her fist fast towards the man's skull, she strikes with bang and the man goes unconscious. The girl releases the pressure from on the man. She pulls the man over on to his side and reaches into the left pocket then pulls out a bill fold. She stands letting the body fall limp to the ground. The girl looks down and smirks "Stupid man."

The girl begins to walk away.

"Daddy...?" A voice rings out from above. The girl jerks around and looks up to see a sickly little boy with brown hair wearing rags is glaring down at her with hungry eyes from the second story on the fire escape. "What did you do to my daddy?" The kid yells boldly at the girl.

"Your father took something that wasn't his," she shouted back but as she said that she realized that the dad probably stole the wallet so he could get food for his son. The boy has sad helpless look in his eyes. A kind of guilt builds up out of her stomach for leaving the boy's dad unconscious in an ally. She gives a sigh. "I'm sorry I knocked your father out but it's wrong to take something that doesn't belong to you."

"My daddy isn't a bad guy! You didn't need to beat him up."

"Do you live you and your father live up in that apartment?"

The boy gives a short firm nod, "Why...Why do you want to know?"

The girl steps over the man and heaves him up and on to her back. She folds his arms over her shoulder and holds them with a single hand.

"What are you doing with him?!"

Then the girl moves over to the bottom of the fire escape ladder. She crouches down then springs up grabbing the ladder with her free hand. She presses her body into the ladder bars, being careful while climbing up the ladder to make sure that she doesn't drop the dad. She makes it to the first black grate platform of the fire escape. Then the girl climbs the stairs to where the boy stands. He jumps back when she reaches him. She notices a broken window that is open that leads into an apartment. The girl ducks through the large window with the father hanging from her back, the boy follows her in. In the middle of the room is a ratty floral print coach, which is where the girl dumps the father. The apartment is small and dirty. There isn't much in the room except for an old broken tv set and crack coffee table. There's a kitchenette off to the side of the room. Through a door she sees a mattress with a quilt wrinkled on it.

Before leaving the girl reaches into her shirt and pulls out a wad of hundred dollars bills. She pushes the money into the boy's hand. The boy's eyes widen. The girl ducks through back through the window without saying a word to the boy. She knows they could benefit more from the money than she can.

"Who are you?"

The girl cocks her head back around. "People call me..." She pauses for what felt like ten minutes then said: "Dragon." She hops down to the street below, disappearing into the day.

Patrick is standing at the top of the stairs that leads down into the subway below. He turns he's head up and down the street trying to decide which way he should go. "Don't let Maggie get out of your sight again," Tasha's words echo in his ears. He turns right and wiggles his way through a crowd of businessmen. Patrick figures that Maggie couldn't have followed that guy past the next stop on the subway rout. He knows the city well but isn't sure of how he's going to find that girl.

"She got a head of me somehow and beat me to him," Patrick replays the conversation back in his head. He glances up and down allies as he passes them. He feels at home. "Besides it's not like he didn't have it coming."

"She didn't need to beat the Joker into a coma! Maggie is stronger than she realizes and if she isn't paying attention she can easily kill someone with a flick of the wrist," Tasha huffs, "that's why someone has to be there to make sure she doesn't do that."

Patrick knocks into a man on his phone causing him to stumble back.

"Hey buddy! Watch where you're going," the man dusts himself off and continues on his way. Patrick glares at the man as he bobs into the crowd of people, disappearing. He shakes his head, shrugs his shoulders, then continues to walk.

"Where is that girl," he asks himself aloud. He feels a buzz in his pocket. Patrick pulls out his phone. The caller ID reads "Ms. Tasha". He flips the phone open and brings it to his ear. "Hello...?"

"Patrick, hi, I need you to go pick Anjekila and Sunny from school again. They got into a fight with some other girls in their grade," she rambles off.

"Why do I have to? I didn't leave a gang to become a babysitter, Tasha," he grumbles.

"I know that they can be a pain but I need your help." Tasha uses a sweet voice that no one can say no to. "I would have Lara pick them up but she's swamped."

"Fine I'll pick them up."

"I promise that I'll make it up to you. Thank you Patrick," she says then clicks off the phone.

He looks up to the closest street sign, coincidentally he's only five blocks away from St. Mary's Privet School for Girls. He turns left down the sidewalk leaving the hunt for Maggie behind.

"Sorry about that Bruce," Tasha turns back to where Bruce sits on the couch. "Two of my kids have been having a hard time adjusting to life here."

"I completely understand," Bruce says thinking about Damian.

"If they get kicked out of another school I'll have to hire a privet tutor to teach them at home," Tasha sighs sitting back down across from Bruce. "How about the partnership between LightTech and Wayne Enterprises?"

"I'm not so sure about that Tasha...I hardly know anything about your company and I don't quiet see why you want the companies to join forces."

"Wayne Enterprises really only covers the problems that society is facing today, so to speak. LightTech on the other hand is on a one track for developing for tomorrow's problems. If join we have all the bases covered." Tasha gives a foxy smile at Bruce. Bruce glances over Mr. Weston is sitting like a statue with his eyes fixated on Bruce in the chair next to him.

"I understand that part but why Wayne Enterprises?"

"I've known you for a long Bruce, and if Gotham sees one of its heroes besides us, the citizens would be more welcoming to what we plan to change."

"What changes would those be exactly," Bruce leans his elbows forward onto his knees.

"A more greener, clearer, and healthier city." She explains "Those aren't anything bad, are they?"

"No, Wayne Enterprises does have some projects in development that focus on those issues but nothing to the same magnitude as LightTech. Where's the the sudden interest coming from?"

The question seemed to catch her off guard for a split second. "It's never too early to invest in the future. Why should we wait for something catastrophic to happen before we change how we live as a society?"

Bruce thinks for a few seconds before he agrees with Tasha's statement. "You do have a point."

"So...?"

"I still have to think about it and then if I want Wayne Enterprises to join with LightTech I would have to get the board behind me as well."

"Of course," Tasha flashes her teeth. She looks at her wrist watch. "Sorry for cutting this meeting short but I have a meeting with researchers in Japan that I cannot miss again."

"That's alright I have a meeting this morning that I have to get to also." They both rise and shake hands.

"We can talk more later Bruce on the subject along with catching up, perhaps over dinner at D'Jango's Bistro Saturday at seven?"

Bruce runs his schedule through his head. "I shouldn't have anything planned."

"Excellent. Excellent. I'll see you then."

Maggie is standing in the middle of large marble room. Police and detectives flow around her. She presses the wallet close to her chest looking for some kind of secretary desk off to the sides of the hassle and bustle of moving criminals around. She takes a step into the river of cops. An older white hair man focus down into a manilla file, not noticing her he bumps right into her. He looks up through big rimed glasses from the folder reviling a coarse white mustache.

"Excuse me young lady, I didn't see you there," he apologizes.

"It's alright," she takes a deep breath. "Could you help me with finding someone who I can give this wallet, that I found, to."

"Here follow me, I can help you with it," the older man smiles. He spins around, his tan trench coat flutters. He leads her over desk with wire racks stacked high with folders and papers. "I'm Commissioner James Gordon." He extends his hand out to her. She wearily shakes it a few time and pulls her hand back. She push the wallet towards Gordon.

"I have to get going now..."

"Hold on a minute," the Commissioner stops Maggie from leaving. "Let me take down your name and number so..." He opens up the wallet and looks at the driver's license, "Mrs. Hopkins can thank you for finding her wallet."

"Umm okay...could I have a piece of paper," she says. Gordon reaches behind the desk for a pen and sticky note pad. Maggie notices the file that the Commissioner was looking at. She glances over it at light speed. Its a file about the crime scene that the Joker was found at. She read something about scales being found under his skin. Maggie stutters. Gordon gives the pen and sticky notes to Maggie. She takes the pen and scribbles something over the yellow paper. She hands the note over to Gordon and gives a weak smile.

"Jane Doeson, because of you you saved this lady a bunch of worry," he smiles back through his mustache.

"Mmhmm." He extends his hand out to her again and she shakes it. "Thank you for your help," she tries finding the right words to say.

"Do you need a ride home or anywhere?"

"Oh no. No. I mean no thanks I have to go find my friend," she says leaving the police station. Once outside she take a big breath in relief. She looks up the street and begins her way up the avenue.

Within seconds of her departure she is pull off to the side of the sidewalk. Patrick is looking down into her calm blue eyes. He has a serious look on his face.

"I've been looking everywhere for you Maggie!" Patrick halfway shouts. She grins up at him.

"Sorry, that was an impulsive decision," Maggie says. Two little girls stand besides Patrick in grey skirts, black blazers, a white button down collar shirts, and a grey tie that make up their school uniforms. They're the same age. The one on the right has long pin straight black braid. Her skin is a creamy yellow and her eyes are almonds with big black eyes. She is four inches shorter than the girl on the left, which has shorter auburn hair tied into pigtails over her shoulders. Her eyes are round and crimson in color.

"What are those two doing here," Maggie grills.

"Well hi to you too, Maggie," spits the one with auburn hair.

"I wasn't talking to you, Anjekila!"

"These two got into another fight today," Patrick informs Maggie, "I had to go pick them up from school instead of look for you."

"What was the fight about this time girls," Maggie looks down at them.

"There was this girl called me a name," Anjekila says while crossing her arms. "I had to teach her a lesson."

"By punching her in the face," Patrick sort of jokingly asks. Anjekila shoots him the evil eye.

"Why did you get involved Sunny?" Maggie turns the attention to the other little girl.

She doesn't say anything.

"Rabbit has my back that's way," Anjekila answers for Sunny.

"It's almost lunch time and I'm starved," Patrick pushes the girls to get walking again. "Let's get home, Tasha will deal with you two when we get home."

"What about what Maggie did the other night to that cloun guy?" Anjekila tries to direct the attention away from her. Maggie glares at her then rolls her eyes.

"I already talked to Tasha this morning, Miss Nosey."


	4. Chapter 3: The Suer Adventure

Hey everyone! I hope you love this chapter as much as I do! It's a lot more fast moving than the other two chapters. I apologize for any grammical and spelling errors, I'm typing this on my iPad its hard to catch all of them for me. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, I'm trying to come up with a different title. If you have any suggestions let me know. If you have a character that you would love to see in this story just let me know. Enjoy!

-BlueSnapDragon

Two figures stride out from the shadows of the ally. There is a boy and a girl, who both are concealing their faces with masks. The boy's mask is a pair of high tech looking goggles that covers majority of his face. Three lenses jet out from from the black strap; two over where his eyes are and one in the upper middle, slightly bigger than the other two. Spiky blond hair sticks up from the goggles. He wears black spandex like pants, a black armored vest with all kinds of pockets: bing and small. Under his vest is a black hoody with armor on his elbows. A black belt can been seen with each step he takes. His hands are gloved and has red converse on his feet.

The girl is wearing a glimmering, sleeveless unitard which shines green in the light as she passes under the yellow street lights and black to blends in with the shadows. A red sash hangs on her waist in a knot. A black mask is fitted to her face to stay on, barely conceals her identity. Her hairs is long and sandy color pulled back into a French braid. The strange thing about her outfit is that she isn't wearing any shoes.

"I still don't see why I have to go with you to look for Killer Croc," boy whines. "Why couldn't Breaker go with you." They follow the street, keeping in the shadows as they pass the sleeping citizens of Gotham.

"He had another assignment," she growls. "I definitely prefer him to you but White Fox stuck us together."

"Ugh! Why? I can't be any help to you. I'm the brains, not the brawn." He has to take a couple of extra steps just to keep up with the girl.

"White Fox said that you need to get out of that closet."

"Hold on, turn left here," he says catching up with her before she got too far ahead of him. They change their direction and rush across the street and down King Street.

"How do you know where Killer Croc is anyways," she asks back to him.

"Well he escaped from Arkham about three months ago, I figure he's smart enough not to go back to his old layer but wanted to stay somewhere relatively close. Then once I had that circle on the map, I looked for a food source near by that has also reported thefts, in recent months. Then I pulled up street video camera footage that were angled at storm drains, ran the footage through a image recognizing software, and found a couple of partials of what looked like a giant lizard roaming around in the suers like Pennyworth." He stops to catch a breath. "I used that information and made a hypothesis to where he is."

"See, you do come in handy," she laughs at him. "I would never be able to figure that out."

"But I could of done that back at the Tree House!"

"Quite down, Mole," she shushes him. "We don't want to wake all of Gotham."

He stops walking and changes his attention to the middle of street. He looks up at the street signs left and right of them. The girl makes it ten feet before see realizes that her companion is no longer following her. She turns to find him squatting down in the middle of the street looking at an manhole cover.

"This is it," he says softly. Mole puts his fingers in the holes. He manages to pick the cover up about three inches before it falls back to the ground with a clang causing the girl to cringe. Mole hisses when it drops and he shakes the pain out of his hands hands. She throws her head back and stamps over to Mole. "Note to self: design a body suit that increases strength."

"You really are trying to wake the city up," she says pushing him out of the way. He stumbles back and almost fell over. She kneels downs and with one hand she rips out the cover off the hole like if she was picking a flower. She sets it gently on the ground next to black entrance to the suer. "Haven't you already done that?"

"I need to design one for myself, you know pimp it out." He stairs down into the black hole, hesitant to move. "After you," Mole says nervously.

"Don't moles live underground," she sarcastically asks him as she jumps down into the dark suer below.

"It's ironic, I know," he sighs. He sits down, hangs his feet down below, and plunges himself into the darkness below.

"Can you get off me?" The girl's voice rings out from the dark.

"Oh! I wonder why I landed on something soft," he says. Scratching of clothes against the floor along with suer water rushing past echo off the stone walls.

"Next time watch where you jump," she scolds.

"I probably should turn on my night vision first...ah now I can see." The suer is ten feet wide by eight feet tall and made out of heavy gray stone being held together with white cement. The water is a dark green blue color and gives off a foul smell.

"Which way," the girl asks. She is standing right next to him with her fists digging into her hips.

"This way," he point up the stream of filth. "Also, speak softly. Our words carry and we don't want Killer Croc to hear us coming."

"Fine," she lowers her voice level, "lead the way."

Mole looks at the girl and then up the tunnel and back at her. She raises her eyebrow at him and smiles maliciously.

"You're not scared are you?"

"No!" He says shortly. He forces his feet to start moving. "I just don't like being confined in an underground tunnel while monster hunting."

"Don't worry, Pretty Boy, you have the badest monster around to protect you." They push on up through the tunnels.

They follow the twists and turns in the maze under Gotham for about two hours until they come to a dome shaped room. In the center was a pool of the green water. Scattered about the room are torn up cow carcasses. The moon light shines down through a hole in the top of ceiling. Diagonally from the tunnel stands huge nest made from blankets and hay. Laying inside of the nest is a clutch of pearly white eggs the size of watermelons.

"Well I think we found his layer," she says. She takes a step forward. Mole shoots his right arm out in front of the girl, stopping her in her tracks.

"Don't move," Mole whispers. He squats down while reaching into a pocket on his left thigh and pulls out a large plastic tube. He he unscrews the lid and pours some of the content into his hand. Hundreds of tiny yellow glowing beads slip into his palm. Taking one careful step at a time, Mole makes his way towards the pool. Once to the edge of the pool, he sprinkles the tiny ball over the water instantly illuminating the dark water. Mole is frozen at what he finds in the pool.

"What is it," the girl whispers loudly at him.

He doesn't respond. She leaps to his side and looks down into the glowing pool. Fast asleep on its is a slender eight foot humanoid crocodile with thick green scales and a long gated face. Sharp fangs stick out from its lips. It six foot long tail wraps up around its body.

"Is that Killer Croc," she asks.

"No, this one is way too small to be Killer Crco," he gasps. "You know in order to have offspring majority of species have to have a mate," Mole chokes out.

"I know biology," she snaps at him.

"That's not what I'm getting at," he sighs. "When there's one guarding a nest of eggs, the other isn't too far away."

"Ooh...right..." She leans over the pool trying to get a closer look. "I thought there is only one of Killer Croc?"

"I did too."

"So would this be Mama Croc than?" She jokes.

"I think we're going to need back up."

"That won't be necessary." She stands up straight then slaps him hard across his back. "Do you have any tranquilizer?"

"That's a stupid question, I have everything." He reaches into a pocket over his right breast. Mole pulls out a blue case no bigger than a deck of cards along with a palm size silver gun. He loads the gun with a dart, which is filled with a purple liquid. With a deep breath in, he lifts the gun and points it down into the bright water at the slumbering creature. His finger begins to press against the trigger but the girl's ear twitches at something coming up behind them in the steam. She pushes Mole off his feet, slamming him against the wall causing the gun to fly out of his hand at the same exact time an even bigger, bulkier, darker green scaled crocodile human hybrid launch itself up out the suer water behind them. The creature stands tall on two feet over the two masked kids. Claws extended out at them. The girl jumps to her feet, stands as straight as a board with shoulders broad and chin up. Her eyes narrow and shoot right into the yellow eyes of the monster.

"Killer Croc I presume," she affirms. The creature opens his mouth, thick bubbly drool drips down from white point teeth, and let's out a thunder like roar, deep from his throat. She doesn't even flinch but instead wipes the drool from her freckly cheek. Mole notices the other crocodile creature crawl out from the pool. The boy scrambles to his feet backing into the girl.

"Mama Croc is up," he yelps at the girl.

Without moving her gaze from Killer Croc, who stands ready to rip them to pieces, and says: "Take care of the little one."

"...How?..." He asks.

"Find you dart gun, Pretty Boy." The girl jumps, pushing herself onto Killer Croc's chest feet first pushing Croc down into the floor, crushing the stone into pieces.

Mama Croc lunges at Mole, who luckily dodges the attack in time. He spots the gun at the far end of the room. He pushes himself back to his feet. Then runs as fast as he could towards his weapon. Mama Croc standing on all fours whips her tail at Mole, pulling him off his feet. Mole let's out a girly scream as he fell. The girl looks up from Killer Croc, whom she sits on top of, her knees digging deep into his chest just in time to see Mama Croc pulling back an open fist full of claws pointed at Mole. Immediately, she jumps off Croc and dashes to aid Mole. The girl grabs Mama Croc's tail, pulling her back away from Mole. Mama Croc jerks her body in half snapping at the girl. The girl turns her head back around to see Killer Croc rolling over and pushing itself to its feet gripping its chest. She draws her arms to the side while still holding the tail then forces it to the other side, dragging the mama's body with it. The girl swings Mama Croc into Killer Croc sending them both into the wall of suer. Pieces of stone crumble to the ground.

After the paralyzing shock wore off, Mole manages to get to his feet and over to the gun. He picks it up and finds the dart had broken inside of the gun. The needle of the dart lodged itself in awkward position, leaving the gun useless for the time being. Mole tries hitting the gun against his palm to dislodge the the needle.

The girl on the other hand is being circled by the angry monsters. She switches her gaze from each trying to keep tabs on them both. She then stops and focuses on the smaller creature. After a few seconds of her concentrating on Mama Croc the croc stops moving. The girl falls down to her hands and knees with in the second of noticing her stopping as Killer Croc comes flying over the girl. Not being able to stop itself, Killer Croc dives into its mate. They tumble into the green water, disappearing with a splash.

With a moment to breath, now noticing that girl has grown thick, black, two inch long claws a set on both hands and feet. She flips her head up. The girls sees Mole messing around with his gun facing away from the stream. Coming up fast behind him is the ruff spine sticking above the water is one of the Crocs racing towards him. The girl runs to Mole once again but this time on all fours. Her body seemed to have changed in and instant. Now her legs have crunched into ones more animal like. Her arms seemed to be longer as well.

"Mole! Get out of its way!" She lets out sheer scream pushing herself to move faster. Mole turns just in time to see what's swimming towards him. He instantly starts running. The girl gets five feet away from Mole when out of the water launches Killer Croc. He jumps on top of the girl pushing her off her path. They roll into the wall causing the ceciling to crack even more.

In the middle of running the boy pulls back his sleeve and presses a button on his watch. He leaps into the air. When he lands a pair of roller blades had emerge from the soles of his shoes. The monster croc doesn't let up. It's closing in on him. Mole turns a corner and skates even faster than before but it doesn't help any. Mama Croc is faster. He pulls out a black and red ball from a pocket, presses a button in and pulls out a tab, then tosses the ball into the water in front of him. An explosion rips the water apart. The blow pushes Mama Croc back. She's sent into a daze giving sometime for Mole to fix his gun. The needle finally comes free along with the rest of the vile. He quickly replaces the broken vile with a new one. The tunnel ends in a dead in. The water flowing out of a hole guarded by steel bars. He stops skating and turns around. Mama Croc slinks up out of the water. "No where to run little boy," her voice is witchy. She charges at Mole. He presses the trigger shooting her. The mama keeps charging him but slows and finally wobbles to the ground at his feet. Mole stumbles to the side, tripping over his own feet, and falls into the disgusting water.

Moments later Mole breaks through the surface of water. He trashes over to edge of walkway then pulls himself up out of the water. He lays himself down onto cold stone next to the monster. He breaths heavily.

"Note to self: water proof the gear," he reminds himself aloud. He pulls off his goggles, leaving them over his forehead. A thick black ring of grease is left a ring around his eyes. Rays of street light beams down onto him. Giving enough light for him to see the slender Croc outline. He stands, still breathing heavily, puts his hands on his knees. Mole begins to look over the body of the unconscious Mama Croc. On her right shoulder is a tattoo of figure of mouse blacken in.

"That's not good," he says taking off back down the tunnel in the direction he came in. Mole reaches into his pocket and takes out the same tube before. He pours all of the contents of the bottle into the stream. The glowing water rushes over the dark all the way down the stream. Mole pulls his sleeve back again. He holds a button on its side. "Breaker come in."

..."Mole? What is it?" A deep voice replies.

"We have a situation with Killer Croc," Mole huffs out while running.

..."What do you mean?"

"Killer Croc wasn't alone, he had a girlfriend with him. And girlfriend had Nimh's mark on her shoulder," he gasps.

..."Where are you!"

"In the suers under twenty fifth street near Green Way Park."

..."I'm on my way." The radio goes blank.

The girl is rolling around on the ground wrestling Killer Croc. Her feet are pushing up against Croc. Croc is pushing down with all it's strength but it doesn't even come close to matching hers.

"Give up Croc," she sneers, "and let me take you back to the Asylum." She pushes it up off of her.

"What do you want with us," Killer Croc hisses at her while he pushes himself back up to two feet. She does the same.

"You belong in a collar behinds bars," she says. She runs at full force. Just before reaching Croc, Croc readies his fist but she leaps forward onto her hands dodging his defense. She kicks her feet at full force against Croc's chest. The suer creature flies backwards into the ceiling breaking through to the city above. Stones rain into the suer. In a single leap, the girl is up on the ground above.

Around her are old oak trees surrounded by dead grass. A stone paths wines through the whole park, leading to various spots such as the stone wishing well lying in shambles next to the gapping hole. In the distance the lights from the skyscrapers twinkle against the cloudy sky. A breeze dusts across the field. Killer Croc stands on fours, tail swaying and giving a low growl. Blood drips to the ground using the ridges between the scales as a path down. There's a gash above its right eye.

Twelve yards away from Croc is the girl, her body changed back to normal except for the claws. She glares the creature dead in its eyes. Killer Croc is breathing hard, its body wobbles with each gasp. The girl takes notice of its wreaking condition. Croc is aware of his status as well. The monster knows he has to find away to stop her soon. He never expected getting beat up this bad by someone who doesn't seem to be putting much of an effort, let alone a girl. Croc swallows then digs his claws into the soft earth and pushes his towards at the girl. The girl reacts in a second notice; she charges towards the croc. Once they were about to collide, Killer Croc swings his arm out at her but she dodges the blow by jumping into the air. She flips in mid air then brings her legs down on his head. Croc chin is forced into the ground, splitting his lips. She jumps off him landing in the crunchy grass besides the beast.

A small pop rings out and grappling hook at the end of a thin black wire shoots up through the hole wrapping itself around a near by tree. Out of the hole, Mole comes flying up from the pull of the wire reacting back into the gun. He reaches the edge and pushes himself the rest of the way out of the suer. He tries standing but falls to his hands and knees, panting heavily. Mole is practically vibrating from exhaustion.

"Are you okay," she shouts out at him.

"She...she had..." he tries to spit out the words. Swallowing hard he continues, "She has Nimh's mark!"The girl gets wide eyed then freezes.

Killer Croc see an opportunity in the situation. Using his tail, Croc swings the girl's leg out from underneath her causing her to fall flat on her face. Then he runs at full speed at Mole. Mole falls onto butt while he reaches into his right pants pocket. He pulls something out but conceals it in his hands. The girl looks up, dirt covers her face. Killer Croc is almost over Mole. She gets and leaps after him. Croc is over Mole. The girl is just about to scream before she realizes Killer Croc's arms hang limp at his side. He starts swaying. A moment later he slumps onto his right side besides Mole. Three purple darts stick out on between the ruff green scales on the beast's chest. Mole is petrified with his hands in the air as if he was still pushing up against Killer Croc's chest.

The girl doesn't stop running until she was at Mole's side. She reaches her hands to his shoulders and gives them a shake until he opens his eyes and looks at her. He exhales and falls to the ground with relief.

"I almost shit my pants," he claims.

"I'm glad you're okay," she says warmly. She turns her attention to Killer Croc, who eyes are still open. He is glaring up at her. "Time to go back to the Asylum, Croc."

He whispers something. "What was that?" She kneels down to his level. Getting dangerously close to his face.

"Do not let them lock up my children...they have not done wrong," he breaths. "Why blame the unborn on who their parents are?" Killer Croc's eyes close finally. She stands back up and looks over to the entrance of the Croc's nest.

The reave of a motorcycle quickly approach them.

"I hope Breaker will know what to do," she says collapsing next to Mole. She stares up at moon waiting for the rider's guidance.

"He always knows what to do, Dragon," he reminds her.

Back deep in Gotham, on top of a police headquarter's stands three figures; one young, one old, and one built in stature stand among the shadows. "The Joker is still in the same condition," Commissioner Gordon explains to the other two. Gordon stands with his back directly behind the blaring light of a huge search light partially blacked out with the symbol of the bat. "And there are no leads to who did this to Joker. I can't say anyone is looking too hard in finding the person to did it unless it was to give them a medal."

"He didn't say anything before he was put into the coma," Batman asks. Robin, who is standing next to Batman with his hood on, arms cross, and his face pulled in smirk, looks like he is in pain from biting his own he tongue.

"All he said was: "Lock me up as long as I'm safe from that dragon." He informs. "Gee wiz, who could have beat the Joker so beat that he went into a coma."

"I know there are many of people that the Joker has hurt who have plenty of motive to beat the Joker to death," Batman states. A breeze blows back his cape.

"Like Todd," Robin mumbles to himself. Lucky, only Batman hurt that comment. He shoots his son the keep quiet look.

"Can you think of anyone in particular that would have that strong of a gauge against the Joker?" The commissioner flips to the file again.

"I know people who would beat the Joker that bad but not in that way that he was beaten," Batman explains. "His breaks were clean and no major vitals were hit; who ever beat the Joker has had quiet a few years of different types marshal arts training. When I talked to Joker, he seemed broken. He wasn't smiling. It takes a lot of experience to break a sane person but even more to break someone like Joker."

Gordon pulls out the x-ray scan along with various other documents. He skims through them. "I did noticed that...but I never put two and two together. I had them focus on the fragments than on the actually damage that was done. Who ever attacker is, has to be extremely strong to be able to break bones that cleanly."

"Did anything come back on them?"

"The fragments came back as an unidentified species of reptile scale."

"Batman thought it could of been one of Killer Croc's but when we compared the scale with one of Killer Croc's, it wasn't even close to being his," Robin jumps in.

"We got the same results."

They stand there in silence listening to the whistle sound of wind blowing through the building pondering who done it. Batman thinks of another topic: the AHC.

"Have you seen or heard anything on that group called the AHC," Batman changes topic.

"The AHC? The kids that saved the Judge Chester last month called themselves that," Gordon says with admiration. "The also stopped a huge jewelry heist not too long ago."

"Yes, them," Batman says. Batman thinks about the the first time he ever encountered one of the AHC members. It was cold as ice rainy night over Gotham, he had just arrived at Old West Gotham's Jewelers after the jewelry heist was defused. He came into the store finding all seven robbers were tied up unconscious and the store destroyed. Robin had been looking around in a neighboring ally and when he spots someone wearing a black hood sneaking by. Robin immediately chases after him. Once Batman caught us with Robin in the chase they finally corned the suspected for a moment. Batman only managed to get his name, Hound, and who he works for, AHC.

"We have no information on them at all," says Gordan. Buzz...buzz...buzz...Gordan's phone goes off. He pulls it out and answers. "MmHmm..." "Right." "Yes" "Okay." He puts his phone away. "It's a good thing that you're here. There's a disturbance at Green Way Park. Witnesses report hearing a loud explosion sounds along with sighing of Killer Croc fighting with something. Could you check it out?"

"I'm on it."

Robin punches a fist into his palm and says excitingly, "Finely some action!"

They turn and leave. Batman and Robin speed off to the park. They get there in a matter of minutes but felt like it took hours. When they arrive on the ground is Killer Croc with a smaller version of Killer Croc lying tied up by chains unconscious. Next to them is giant gapping hole leading to the suer. The ground around the site is all torn apart.

Underneath a nearby oak tree is a lying a boy wearing all black outfit with assorted pockets and a pair of goggles on his forehead. A red and black motorcycle stands off to the side of the boy. As Batman and Robin approach the boy quietly a noise from the hole behind them stops them. Standing behind them is a girl wearing a black mask and a black scaly unitard. Behind her is a man who wears a black armored suit, with dark gray plates covering the tops of his shoulders, arms, legs, and torso areas. On his head he wears a helmet that completely encompasses his head, covering his face with a reflective surface. On his hands and feet, he wears dark gray gloves and boots. They are both carrying what looks like pearly white eggs the size of watermelons. Each has two in their arms.

"Mole! Get the hell up," the man shouts. Mole shoots up dazed. He looks up at Batman and then at Robin.

"Batman!? Oh my god it's actually Batman," Mole freaks out. He jumps to his feet, still trembling from the fight before. Mole looks over to his teammates. "Can you believe that Batman is right here!?"

"Shut up Mole," the girl yells, "you were suppose to keep watch."

"What are you kids doing here," Batman finally asks.

"Doing your job, catching Killer Croc," the girl answers.

"Hey! You could be the bad guy for all we," Robin snaps back.

"Calm down," the man tells her. "We aren't here to cause trouble. We'll be on our way now." The man begins to walking towards the bike.

"It seems like you've cause quite a bit of trouble here," says Batman.

"We took down Killer Croc and his mate without anyone getting hurt. I see what the problem is," she snaps.

"Are those Killer Croc's," Robin points at the eggs.

"They sure are," the boy informs.

"If you hand them over to me, I'll make sure that they are dealt with," Batman offers. Robin fixes his attention at the girl. There is something about her that seems off.

"We can take care of them," says the man.

"They're killing monsters though," Robin says.

"You can judge an unborn child for what may never be," the girl says keeping in mind of what Croc had said to her. "Or who there parents are." Those words seemed to burn in Damian's ears. He gets a weird feeling for her, he assumes that feeling is wanting to fight her.

Reaching into his back pocket, Robin gets out a birdarang. He slides it into the crease of his hand to conceal it. He takes off towards the girl, who looks at him like he was crazy.

"Robin STOP!" Batman yells but of course Robin doesn't listen. Robin extends his fist, which conceals the blade, towards her. Damian is right in front of when she kicks up her right leg keeping him from the eggs. Damian plunges the birdarang into her leg. Instead of drawing blood the blade shaders. She pulls her leg back slightly than kicks it forward, blowing him back. Robin rolls all the way back to batman's feet. Batman looks down at him with annoyance and then helps him up.

"Are you alright?" Batman asks his son.

"I'm fine," he's short while rubbing dirt from his cheek.

"Stupid boy," she smirks.

"We'll be leaving now," says the man. He walk over to his motorcycle and places his two eggs in a side pouch. "Stop marveling at Batman, Mole, and let's go. He knows he can do anything about us."

"It's so cool to finally see yo in person," says Mole, "it was an honor." He nods and heads over to the motorcycle.

"Mole, who do you work for?" Batman asks. Mole spins right around and looks at him.

"The Animal House Company of course," he smiles.

"What is that?" Robin asks quickly.

Mole starts but is interrupted by the man over on the motorcycle. "Do not answer that," shouts the man. Mole hangs his head and hops on the back of the motorcycle. The girl walk over them and hand one of the eggs to Mole.

"Don't drop her," she orders.

"I won't," he says. The man pulls out a backpack from one of pouches and gives it to her. She gently puts the egg in it and zips it up.

"See you soon," the man starts up the bike.

"Yeah, see you than Breaker," she sighs.

Batman watches them for a while than turns around and begins walking back to his car. The man and Mole drive off. Robin looks at his father than to the girl.

"Where are you going!? Aren't you going to do something about them!?" Damian yells at his father, pointing at where they were.

"We can't do anything about them tonight. I'm calling Arkham to come and pick Killer Croc and Mrs. Croc up," he doesn't even turn around to address his son.

"You stay here than! I'm following her," he shouts.

"Hahaha!" Robin hears her laughing at her. He turns around back to her.

"Why are you laughing," he growls.

"You're the worst Robin that I've ever meet," she laughs. She fades into the shadows.

"Who the hell is that girl," Robin asks aloud to himself.


	5. Chapter 4: A Familiar Face and A Riddle

Hey everyone! Super sorry about not posting a new chapter for such a long time. Don't worry I'll be on top of things again and I'll get a new chapter up shortly. I hope you like the chapter, it's not too action filled and it's a little shortly. Let me know what you think. Sorry about any spulling or grammer mistakes. -BlueSnapDragon

Batman sits hunched over the keyboard hooked to a massive computer setup. His mask hangs on his back and he is reading something on the screen. Robin paces back and forworth behind Bruce's chair.

"Will you give it a rest," Bruce huffs at his son.

He stops, looks at the back of his father's head. He looks at the computer screens, one has up a picture of Mama Croc's tattoo, another has an analysis reading, and there's one, which Bruce is focused on, that has a search engine up looking up anything that is related to the tattoo. "I'm still bothered by her," Damian says.

"By the fact that she kicked you to the ground before you were able to get a punch in?"

"Yes that and by what she said to me."

"Which was what again?"

"That I was the worst Robin that she's meet," he is irate.

"I'm sure that she was just pushing your buttons," Bruce sighs as he clicks on another link.

"But she said meet, couldn't that mean that she knows the others?"

"I already gave Dick and Tim her description and they both said that they don't know anyone like her," Bruce, once again, reassures Damian. Damian stops and turns his attention back to the screen. Bruce scrolls down through the page of pictures related to the mouse tattoo. A picture of a man with curly brown wearing a white lab coat catches his eye.

"Stop," he orders. "Scroll back up."

"What did you see," Bruce asks.

"There," he pushes his finger at the screen smudging the man. Something about his man, Damian doesn't exactly know why, seems important. The picture looks like it was scanned out of a newspaper. In the picture the man is grinning with slender lips and hollow black eyes. The picture leads to an article on Frances Nihm. He had worked at Gotham Gene Research Lab twenty three year ago. The article doesn't say much except how he was fired for 'going to far' in genetic manipulation on animals. Bruce then searches Frances Nimh and clicks on website link that appears. There is only two pictures on the web page; a clearer picture of Nimh.

"Master Bruce," Alfred interrupts. "If you don't get ready now, you'll be late for your date with Tasha." He's holding one of Bruce's best suits.

Bruce looks at the clock.

"You can't postpone for a third time," Alfred informs. He places the suit on a empty chair and walks off. "I suggest that you take a shower."

"Damian, why don't you take the night off," he suggests.

Damian rolls his eyes. He'll never take the night off. He has other things in mind.

Robin stands hidden in the shadows, waiting. It's the third night in a row he's waited on top of the same hardware store ever since his run in with a girl named Dragon. Robin had seen her standing, gazing over the city listening for the clangs of crime, that was a second of time. The first time Robin saw the girl on the roof was five days earlier as he raced a crossed the tops of building, chasing a bulgar. As he ran across this very roof and saw her standing out of the corn of his eye. When he turned around, she was gone. So every night since than, Robin has waited on top of this building hoping to see her again.

After about hour, Robin grew weary of waiting and is getting ready to give up. He pushes himself up off his perch on the edge of the building and gives one more look around for any sign of her as he gets his grappling gun.

"Robin!" he's name rings out from the shadows. He jumps and looks around but there is no one insight.

"Show yourself," he shouts back into the darkness.

"Why do you keep coming here," the voice answers back. Robin immediately believes it the girl he's been looking for.

"I've been looking for you," he scanned the shadows for the slightest of movement.

"I guessing you have some questions to ask me," she asks.

"Come out to where I can see you," Robin demands.

"Wow. You're pretty bossy for a kid," she snickers, "how about you ask more nicely and add a please?"

Robin see a brief change in the darkness. He acts fast and throws a 'R' to where he saw her move. He was way off. A hand pinches the back of Robin's neck and another grips his wrist. She swings his legs out from underneath him causing him to fall to his knees.

"Tsk. Tsk. You don't have any manors at all," she says twisting his wrist behind his head. Robin struggles to get free. She loosens her grip slightly. "I'll let you get one answer to one question."

"Who are you," Robin huffs.

"That's not a fun question," she taunts. "Ask different one, I don't want to bore you with the answer to that one."

"Fine," he pauses to think. A few moments pass before he asks again. "What is Nimh?"

"Oh. That one you should stay out of, its none of your concern, but I promised one answer. Look at the numbers hidden in the symbol."

Robin pauses. "What? That's not an answer!" Robin fidgets to get free.

As she finally lefts Robin go she tells him "If you crack the code, it is an answer. It's hell of an answer." She pushes him to the ground.

Robin gets back on his feet but she's gone. He runs over to the edge of the building: he looks up and looks down. Robin backs up while looking around in a circle. He kicks his foot out of anger.

On Robin's way home he rans into a familiar face. The face belonging to Red Robin, aka Tim Drake.

"What are you doing back in Gotham," Damian asks Tim.

"I just came home to check on things," he replies. Tim stands above Damian, they're hidden among the shadows of an ally.

"Who's watching the Teen Brats while you're way?"

"Themselves."

"Are you sure that they're equipped to do that," Damian crosses his arms.

"Yes," he's short. "You seem to be more angry than normal."

"Congratulations, you have won detective of the year award."

"Geez. Damian what has gotten you into this mood?"

Damian turns away from him. "There's this girl-"

"Wait! this is about a girl? Damian Wayne has feeling for a real live girl?" Tim pulls him around.

"It's not like that," he snaps knocking Tim's hand away from him. He turns his face away again. "Killer Croc was out of Arkham awhile back when father and I got there he was already defeated by this girl. We have no idea who she is but she's strong, strong enough to beat Killer Croc with out a scratch on her. About a week ago I saw her standing on a roof and then again a few nights ago. So tonight I waited for her on that same building. She got the jump on me, she was able to subdue me without a struggle. She told me to ask a question, I did and she answered with a riddle."

"Huh. This girl sounds like she's something," Tim says leaning up against the cold wall of the ally. "Bruce told me about her, asking if I knew her. What was the riddle?"

"Look at the numbers hidden in the symbol; crack the code and you'll have your answer," he huffs.

"And the question?"

"Who is Nimh?"

The name sounds familiar to him, he pauses before answering, "Did you find any images when you looked up the name?"

"Yeah."

"It's not a riddle, she told you where to find the answer."

"What," Robin shoots the Red Robin a look.

"Let's go back to the mansion. I'll show you what I'm talking about," Red Robin says.

Once the Robins got back to the mansion they were greeted by Alfred who had sandwiches ready for them. Bruce was still out.

"Where's Bruce, Alfred," asks Tim who is setting up in front of the computer eating the sandwich. He's black mask is off, sitting besides the keyboard.

"He's out on a date," Alfred informs the pair. Damian's mask is off as well. He standing behind the computer chair. He pulled up Nimh's website.

"Wow. With who?"

"He said an old friend that he went to school with," Alfred says. "If you two need anything just let me know." He turns and leaves the two.

"Alright, this might take awhile you might want to take a seat," Tim cracks his fingers before getting to work on image.

"I'm fine."

Tim shrugs. A black screen with green numbers appear on one monitor. The symbol of the red mouse head is uploaded into the blackness. Tim begins to type ferociously on the keyboard. Clicks and clacks fill the cave. The green symbols shift to other similar ones.

A little under forty five minutes pass and Tim barely made a dent in the coded symbol. Damian is leaning against his chair now with his eyes growing heavy. Tim takes notice.

"When was the last night you got a full eight hours of sleep?"

"I don't know but I don't need sleep," he yawns.

"Go get some rest, I'll come and wake you once it's finished." Not even twenty minutes later Tim cracks the image, just as he was about to pass out. The symbol contained a large file entitled "Nimh's Book of Monsters". Tim doesn't wait to get Damian. Something is eating at him. It's something about the name Nimh.

On the first few pages it briefly explains his process of how he creates his monster through the use of gene splitting. Then the file goes through his life's history: him in high school and how he tried to breed a cat and a dog; him getting kick out of his job for his rash ideas; then talks about how he figured out how to make his monsters. Tim read through several different monster bios, small ones, the ones he just started out with. Then a section titled greatest achievement and the subtitle reads "Trial Nine". The entry snaps his eyes wide open.

"Tim?"

Tim jumps out of the chair, crashing to the floor. He looks up behind to find Bruce in a black evening suit looking down at him with his eyebrows raised.

"I was stopping by to see how are things when I found Damian he told me about Nimh and the website. I cracked the code in image on the site," Tim explains. He pushes himself up off the floor.

"I was about to run it through a code breaker but I just haven't had time." Bruce takes a seat by Tim. "What was hidden in the file?"

"A book file about Nimh," Tim sighs. "I've sort of gone up against him before, about three years ago. I didn't remember him right way. I didn't know it was him but I recognize the symbol but after reading this it all came back to me."

"What happened?"

"I was still Robin at the time, I come to the mansion one night. I was extremely upset at Dick."

"I think I remember that night," Bruce thinks, "wasn't that the night when one of the Titans died?"

"They were more than just a Titan, they were my friend. And I couldn't do anything to save-" an alarm flashes red on the computer. Bruce pulls up the alarm.

"There's a break in at Centennial Mall," he reads. He gets up and goes across the stone floor to where his Bat Suit is. Tim turns back to the screen and rereads the entry.

"Come with me Tim, I might need help," Batman asks. Tim nods and hops up, grabbing his mask.

"Damian wouldn't like me stepping in for him," Tim jokes.

"Believe me I know." They leave the cave, speeding off to the mall.

Moments later Damian reenters the cave, finding it empty. He's still dressed in his Robin uniform. He runs over to the computer and looks at the alert. He then turns and reads the file on the other screen. He scrolls down the page, continuing to read. Damian skips to the last couple of page and finds a telephone number. He memorizes it and he too leaves.

So-What do you think? What do think Damian will do, go after Nimh or go to the mall? And who do you think Tim knows in connection to Nimh? Let me know! Hoped you enjoyed! -BlueSnapDragon


	6. Chapter 5: A Not Forgotten Face

Hey! Hey! Hey! Everybody! What is up? I finally changed the name of story, I think its fitting. I really like this chapter! I hope you do too. Once again mind my sleeping and grammar errors, I type this on my iPad. Tell me what you think after you read it.

"Tim, are you alright? You've been awfully quiet," Bruce breaks the silence of the Bat-mobile. Tim looks up from the window.

"I'll be fine, that file just stirred up some bad memories," he sighs. Bruce nods. Tim looks at him and then down at his feet. "What's going on at the mall anyways?"

"There's a break in. That's all I got." The car hangs a right into a huge parking lot. "But we'll see exactly what it is in a second." He stops the car right in front of the entrance where he noticed two security guards leaning up against the wall of the stone mall wall. Batman and Red Robin hop out of the car hurry over to them. Once they were over to the mall cop they saw that they were still and covered in blood. Batman checks they're pulse.

"They're alive," he gives a sigh of relief. He then pushes a button on his wrist. "I sent a message to the paramedics. They'll be here soon."

They move on trough the broken doors of the mall entrance. The mall is dark besides steams of moon light that shine into through the skylights. Right away they heard the sounds of battle. They pick up their pace making their way through broken glass, shattered benches, and clothes thrown all about towards the court yard of the mall. Suddenly cracks of glass being step on from screeches out from behind them. Red Robin jumps forward while Batman instantly turns around pulling out a Batarang. A shadowy figure stands in the black. It's growling. It slowly steps into towards them and into the moon light. Red Robin stutters at the sight of the beast. The light reveals a gigantic wolf like creature but with a much larger stomach and a pushes back nose. The beast is covered in thick brown fur. A pungent smell wafts off the beast.

"What is that thing," Red Robin asks Batman.

"It has a collar on," Batman nods to the silver band around its neck. The beast takes another step forward. Batman takes a step back throwing the Batarang. It hit the beats on its cheek, going through the thick fur and slicing the flesh open. This causes the creature to cry out in pain. It pushes up onto its back legs. Its long tail brushes against the ground. It lets out a huge roar, blowing drool into Batman's face.

The beast falls to all fours and charges Batman. Batman dodges the beast as he reaches for something in his belt. The beast doesn't stop. It is headed for Red Robin, who by this time has his staff out. Once the beast was in range Red Robin swings his staff landing on the side of the beast's face. The beast is knocked back a few steps. Batman fires his grappling hook gun at the beast. The wire wraps several times around the knees of the beast. Batman pulls the wire back bringing the beast to the floor. The beast struggles and breaks free of the wire. Just as it begins to stand Red Robin jumps onto the beast's back. He holds his staff around the beast's neck. The beast dances around trying to throw him off its back.

"Batman will you do something? I'm losing my grip!" Red Robin shouts.

"Just hold on for a few more seconds." Batman is rooting around in his belt once again. The beast thrashes. Red Robin left hand slips off the staff as the right side begins to fall. Reacting fast, Red Robin grabs ahold of the beast's collar. The beast begins to run heading towards the center of the mall. Batman chases after them.

The beast leads Batman to the courtyard of the mall which is well light. He finds that the beast he is chasing is not alone. There's five or six beasts who are all being contoured by masked strangers. He recognizes one immediately, the one he remembers as Mole from the park. He's trying to help a leather hooded male figured who fights with dual daggers. Near by there are three small girls all taking on one of the beast. One in a black and white stripped sweater and dark blue shorts, she holds a fiery katana. The girl a few away from the first girl, standing on top of a fountain has a long black braid and wears a white unitard with a pink belt and a white mask and white and pink palmed gloves. The third girl is charging at the beast doing front hand springs. She pushes her feet up into the jaw of the beast. She's wears a tight black suit and slim black mask. On her chest is a light blue symbol of a bird. The suit reminds Batman of Nightwing's outfit. These girls can't be older than Damian.

Off to one side is a beast lying, not moving a muscle. Standing above it is a man wearing an armored suit with a reflective helmet. Blood drip off his fist. The beast that Red Robin is holding on to is headed right for him. He turns around and pulls back his fist level with his face. The beast is right in front of him when he pushes his fist dead and center in the nose. The beast stops as if it ran into a brick wall. Red Robin jerks off the beast, the collar snaps as he tumbles forward off the beast. He crashes behind the armored man. Batman realizes that he was at the park with Mole.

Everyone stops and looks at Batman.

"Looks like we have company," says the man in the leather hood.

"So I have called Dragon," asks Mole. He's smiling at the sight of Batman.

"I doubt Batman and Robin will be helping us take the Grisly Wolves down," says a boy with red spiky hair. He wears black fitted pants with a green cut off shirt. He's the only one that's has his face uncovered. A second later his hair changes from red to blue. That explains why he doesn't cover his face.

Red Robin gets onto his feet. "I'm not Robin, I'm Red Robin." He huffs.

"Like there's a different," he smirks.

The Grisly Wolves, on the other hand, don't stop. The girls beast paws at the girl in the white suit. She moves back at an uncanny speed. The other two tackle the beast taking it to the ground. Batman notices a beast that is going after Mole. Mole throws small balls into its face, they explode but don't seem to faze it. Mole is backed into a corner. Batman rushes over to him.

"Red Robin help me out with this thing," Batman yells. Red Robin is fast. He still has his staff in his hand and gabs it into the side of the beast while Batman throws another batarang at it. The beast backs up away Mole. Red Robin strikes at it again. The beast shifts its concentration to him. It lunges at him. Red Robin backs away and the beast follows. Batman goes up to Mole.

"So, Mole, this is the Animal House Company?"

"This is only a small part of the Company," he smiles.

"I'm surprised that you remembered my name."

"I hardly ever forget a face."

The kid in the leather hood lunges at a small black furred beast with his draggers. The draggers dig into its side of the beast. It whelps and runs with its tail between its legs. The armored man clocks the beast in the face and it flies back.

When everyones back is turn the boy with purple hair has to deal with the biggest on his own. The massive beast leaps at the color changing headed boy. He doesn't move fast enough. Its fangs sink into the boys arm. He lets out a painful scream. Everyone jumps around.

"Versi!" Mole screams pushing past Batman. The beast pulls the boy to the shadows. A trail of blood follows.

"Breaker! Can you get to him?" Shouts the man in the leather hood. He's still wrestling with his own beast. The armored man rushes towards where the boy was dragged into the dark. Batman was hurrying towards the boy too. Then the Grisly Wolf comes flying out of the shadows, Batman and Breaker both duck before the beast can slam into them.

"Geez guys, you really couldn't handle some puppies with out me?" A voice echoes from the shadows. "You know I was in the middle of something!" The voice is almost angry if it wasn't for a joking tone. Out from the shadows walks a familiar figure. The glittery sleeveless scaly unitard sparkles in the light. Her hair is messy and shorter than the last time Batman say her. In her arm she carries the boy, he's arm still gushing out blood. He's eyes are barely open. Batman looks back and the hooded man and the three girls had taken down their beast. They're hurrying over to the girl. Red Robin is still dialing with his own opponent.

The girl lies the boy on the ground. Breaker and Mole are kneeling besides them while the other stand around.

Red Robin finally takes down the beast, he had managed to wrap wire around its feet and mouth. Then with one final blow in the head. Red Robin then too hurries over to the crowd. Batman is leaning over them to see what's happening.

"You're losing enough blood," Mole tells the boy.

"Versicolor, get on with it," says the girl with blue bird logo.

"Don't rush him," snaps the girl in the white unitard.

"We don't have all night," says the girl in the sweater.

"Quiet Rabbit, Abyss, Inkhawk." Breaker quiets them. "Are you okay Versi?"

"I don't know...give it a minute." He starts convulsing.

"You have to get him to the hospital," Batman interrupts. They all look up except for the girl in the scales. He takes a step towards them. The man in the hood puts his hand holding a sharp green stained dagger out in front of Batman, stopping him. Just then a light bursts from the boy's face and hands. The light almost burn to look at. Red Robin and Batman shield their eyes with their capes. A few seconds later, when the light fades, the boy is standing up on his feet. He looks completely different than before, except for his eyes. They remained a same color as before, which matched the orangey shine of the light that had moments before busted out of him. Most importantly his wounded was gone. Not healed. No, like it was never even there.

"Wow. That's always a rush," he's smiles shaking he's brown curly hair.

Mole, Breaker, and the girl rise.

"How do I look, Dragon," he asks the girl. She looks him up and down.

"You're taller this time but you're still the same as aways; I could still pick you out of the crowd." She looks over to Batman, who is standing there in awe. He asks him self "Who are these kids?"

"I didn't know you invited Batman, why did you call me?" She turns and gives a disapproving look to Mole.

He shrugs. "I didn't know they were coming."

"They?" She looks back at Batman. Her eyes fall on Red Robin who had stepped out from behind Batman. He drops his staff, it falls to the ground with a clang. He's studded at the sight of her. She reacts the same. They stare at each other, not saying a word. Red Robin takes a shaky step towards her.

"Viper?" Red Robin stutters taking another step towards her. She blinks and shakes her head changing her expression.

"No, I'm Dragon. Who..." she takes a heavy breath, "who are you?"

Red Robin stops. He falls to his knees. He looks down at his hands. Tears rolls off his face and hit ground. Dragon turns away. Batman goes to Red Robin putting his hands on his shoulders.

"Let's go, before the cops show up," she sighs. She steps forward into the shadows, disappearing. The rest follow her. Mole looks back at Batman and Red Robin and frowns then he too disappears.

"Red Robin, who was that," Batman shakes Red Robin's shoulder. He looks up and whips his face and pushes himself up. With his back facing Batman he says: "A ghost."

"Dragon," Rabbit pulls on Dragon's arm. "Did you know that boy?"

She doesn't answer. She's lost in her thoughts.

"Dragon, are you okay," Breaker grabs her shoulder and pulls her back then spines her around. Everyone stops with them. She looks up. It's dark but she can see their expressions perfectly. They're all have a concerned look on their face.

"I'm okay," she says. She turns back around. They start their walk out of the recked mall.

"I don't think that I've ever seen you that spooked before," says Mole. Yet again she doesn't reply. "Don't you agree I.S.?"

"Maggie," the hooded man says. Dragon stops in place.

"What?!" She yells.

"Did you know that boy?" She starts shaking.

"Yes, Patrick," she hangs her head. She's starting to cry. The gang has ever seen her like this. They all flinch once they realized she was crying. "I knew him in my past life.

Ooh! How did you like members of Animal House Company? Tell me what you think of them! What's up with Dragon and Tim's past, why is it so painful for them to see each other? That will be answered soon; next time we take a step into the past and take a look at what Damian snuck off to do. Stay tuned.

-BlueSnapDragon


	7. Chapter 6: The Winter Runaway

Happy non-denominational winter holiday everybody. I added a list of the members of AHC and their code names. I know I haven't introduced some of them yet but don't worry I will in time. Sorry it took me awhile to update again. Enjoy.

White Fox- Tasha

Dragon-Maggie

Mole-Peter

Breaker-James

Rabbit-Sunny

Versi-Corby

Irish Snake- Patrick

Abyss -Anjelika

Inkhawk -Danelle

Vixen- Roxie

Swan- JoJo

Coyote-Markus

Pause-Luke

Terrain-Nick

Hummingbird- Amelia

Stargazer-Adam

-BlueSnapDragon

Weeks have pass since Batman and Red Robin's run in with Dragon and the AHC at the mall.

About ten people cram on a huge leather couch. Several others decide to find a different seat or stay standing. They all talk, some bicker and elbow at each other trying to get more room. Tasha walk into the living room and everyone goes quiet, she is wearing thick red sweater with Santa sewn onto it. She is caring a long red and green striped stocking.

"It's that time of year again," Tasha smiles.

"I want to go first," Anjelika's hand shoots up.

"That's not fair! I want to go first, I'm the youngest!" Sunny whines.

"Girls. Girls. I'm going to start the stocking here with Patrick," Tasha hands the stocking off to Patrick who is sitting on the couch's arm rest. He reaches deep into the stocking pulls out a piece of paper then passes it to Peter. Patrick carefully looks at the name before folding the paper back up. Peter does the same then passes it on until the last person, Maggie, gets it. She pulls the last paper out and reads the name to herself. She stands up off the chair and returns the stocking to Tasha. She starts out of the room. Tasha grabs Maggie's arm.

"Sit back down, I'm not done yet," Tasha forces Maggie back into the room. She rolls her eyes and takes her seat back.

"Since I am hosting the LightTech Christmas Ball here at the mansion on Christmas Eve, all of you are welcome to come by the way, I was thinking we could exchange right before the party starts. How does that sound?"

There were a few nods, some mumbles, and a couple of kids shouted out that they liked the idea.

"What do you think James?"

James nods. "It might do these kids some good to socialize in a public setting."

"That's one of the reasons I decided to through the party here," Tasha says to the side as everyone chatters amongst themselves. She hears positive feedback from the group. "Well its settled. We'll exchange on Christmas Eve, which gives you a week and a half to get your gifts. I'll get $100 to each of you tomorrow for the gifts." Everyone is cheery with thoughts of Christmas. They all talked amongst themselves about the festivities ahead. Maggie, doesn't look too thrilled, gets back up to leave. Tasha frowns at her. "Is there anything wrong?" Maggie shakes her head.

"Who did you get?" Maggie takes out her paper and flashes it to Tasha. Peter is scribbled across the white slip in red ink. "Oh! He'll be easy to shop for!"

"Not really," Maggie sighs. She turns and leaves the room. Slowly, the younger ones leave the room until the oldest remain: James, Patrick, Peter, Corby, and Roxie-a tall, slender girl with long auburn curly hair. Tasha remains with them.

"What's wrong with Maggie," Tasha asks the group.

"She seems like her normal self to me," Roxie smirks. Tasha shoots her a look.

"There was definitely something off about her tonight," Patricks sounds concern.

"It's not just tonight, it seems like something has been eating at her for the past few weeks now," says James.

"Yeah, ever since we had to round up those Grisly Wolves at the mall," Peter thinks aloud.

"Did anything unordinary happen?" Tasha asks them.

"Batman and Robin showed up," informs Corby.

"It wasn't Robin, it was Red Robin," Peter corrects Corby.

"This doesn't seem like it concerns me," Roxie says to herself then she pushes herself up off the couch. "Goodnight." She begins to walk out.

"Wait just a second," Tasha tells her. Roxie stops, rolls her eyes, then turns back around and puts on a fake smile.

"Yes?"

"Could you please talk to Maggie?" Tasha politely asks her.

"Hah! Why?"

"You're her roommate, she might tell you."

"Ha! She doesn't talk to me! she never has and never will," Roxie laughs.

"You never know, she might tonight," Peter suggests.

"I'm with Roxie one this one," Corby says. "I don't think I've ever heard Maggie talk about her problems. She's too stubborn."

"I don't think she's stubborn, she more on the quiet side," says James. "I don't know very much about her past but from what I do know about it, it seemed to be terrible."

"Yeah, I've asked about her family before and she went stone cold and said she didn't have one and then she left," says Patrick.

"Do you know what happened in Maggie's past to make her this way, Tasha?" Asks Peter.

"I know very few details about her past, she chooses to forget most of it because it causes to many conflicting feelings," Tasha explains. "James and I swore to her that we won't ever talk to anyone about her past, you'll have to ask her yourself."

"I don't know if I feel comfortable asking her," whines Roxie.

"I could go," Peter raises his hand.

"No, Roxie should because she's a girl and a Maggie is a girl," says Patrick.

Roxie pouts.

"Roxie, please," Tasha asks.

"Fine." She throws her arms down and stomps out and goes up to her room.

Maggie lies on top of her four post bed staring at the ceiling. In her hand is a old leather bonded journal. Paper corners stick out from the edges of the pages. The door clicks. Maggie shoves the book underneath her pillow and rolls over on to her side.

"Are you awake?" Roxie's voice bounces over her. She rolls back around.

"What."

"Jeez. I was only going to ask who you got for the Secret Santa," Roxie says. She sits bed on the other side of room. Maggie pushes herself up.

"I got Peter. Who did you get?"

"Danelle." She crosses her legs. "I think I'm going to get her really nice painting supplies. What are you going to get for Peter?"

Maggie shrugs, "I don't know, I'll probably just give him the money or a gift card from somewhere."

"That's no fun! Why don't you put a little more thought into the gift?"

"I hate giving and getting gift. And the holidays. I have absolutely zero Christmas spirit."

"How come?"

Maggie pauses. She's thinking hard about something. She bites down on her lip and slides off of her bed and goes over to the closet. She steps inside leaving Roxie alone in the room. Roxie sighs. Maggie emerges from the closest wearing her scaly unitard under a pair of tight pants and unzipped light black puff jacket. She pushes her mask against her face. It stays in place.

Dragon goes over to the window and throws it open.

"I'll be back," the wind whips her hair back. It's snowing.

"You should wear your boots, it's very cold out tonight," Roxie informs her. Dragon throws her leg back inside and goes over to the closet again and pulls out a pair of black boots and socks. She pulls them on and tucks her pants into the boot.

"I really shouldn't let you leave by yourself," Roxie sighs, "but you are going to leave no matter what I do."

There is no answer. Roxie looks up but Dragon was already gone and left the window open.

"What do you mean I have to go to this Christmas Ball with you, Father," Damian crosses his hands.

"You, along with Dick and Tim, were invited to attend LighTech's Christmas Donation Ball personally by Tasha," Bruce explains.

"I don't want to go," Damian is short.

"I wasn't really asking, you're going. I don't want you to spend your life in this mansion." Damian glares at him. "There will be kids there the same age as you, you could make some friends and be a normal kid for once."

"I don't need friends," he huffs.

"It's important for you to make social bonds," Bruce tries to explain.

"I'm friends with you, Father, and Tim and Dick. Isn't that enough?"

"You constantly fight with them, they are your brothers." Damian looks appalled at that notion. "Damian," he calmly says. He gets on his knees to be at Damian's level. "I know they're not biologically related to us but they are apart of our family. I know it doesn't seem like it but Dick, Tim, and Jason all care about you and each other. They will always be there to have your back, Damian."

Damian stares at Bruce. "I don't need any of their help. I can watch my own back."

"Then you need to have their backs." Bruce ruffles Damian's black hair. Damian pushes his hand away. Bruce spots a gash above Damian's left eyebrow. "How did you get this?"

Damian shrugs. "I don't know, I guess I got it last night sometime."

"Did you get it from fighting with that Dragon girl again?"

"No! Well maybe...I almost had her beat last night."

"You said that last time," Bruce laughs. Damian frowns at him "Sorry, Damian, I was only kidding. What do you want for Christmas?"

"Christmas?"

"It's just around the corner you know."

Damian shrugs again. He's trying to be casual about it. He doesn't want to seem excited about Christmas.

"I'm sure you'll be able to think of something."

"When are you coming back," a voice rings out from Red Robin's communicator.

"After Christmas, Cassie," he answers her. Red Robin stands alone against a brick wall. The snow falls over him.

"You've been there for over a month!" Kid flashes voice reaches out from the background.

"I have unfinished business here," Red Robin sighs. He's mind is still on Viper or rather the girl who looked like Viper but calls herself something different. He couldn't shake the feeling that it was the girl he knew in his past. The one he thought was lost forever. The one he thought he had failed.

"We can help, amigo," Bunker says. "Tell us what to do and we will do it."

"Thanks but this is something I have to take of on my own," Red Robin sighs.

"Whatever you have to do, please stay safe Red," SuperBoy takes his turn.

"It's nothing too dangerous that I can't handle."

"Alright take care," Cassie says.

"You too," he responds and clicks the communicator off in the middle of their goodbyes. He looks up into the cold black night. Red Robin has been searching for any sigh or word of Dragon for weeks now but no luck. Damian on the other had gotten into three more fights with her. Damian of course lost all three of them. Tim doesn't understand why Damian has managed to run into her yet he hasn't.

The snow begins to pick up. Red Robin decides to head in for the night. He goes back down to his motorcycle in the ally below. The roads are slick so he travels slow. Just then he spots something dash across the building tops to his right. The motorcycle jerks to the side as it rides over a patch of ice. Red Robin saves it from falling. He comes to a stop and looks up at the building. There standing on a building is a figure of lady looking down at him. Her hair blows across her face from the wind. Her pale face is round underneath the mask. He could see shiny scales underneath her black coat. Red Robin smiles. It's her, Dragon.

They stay staring at each for what felt like ever. Red Robin tries to find words to say. He can't form any. Dragon wants to say something but is too nervous to. All of a sudden a alarm goes off. Dragon cocks her head In the direction of the sound. It's so close that Red Robin can hear it, faintly though. It couldn't be anymore than three block away. She turns and looks at him and he looks at her: they have the same thought. Dragon turns and runs towards the alarm. Red Robin turns his motorcycle towards the ally and follows Dragon below as she dashes acrossed the roofs.

They find a jewelry store with a smashed in window and a broken door. Red Robin turns off his motorcycle and leaves it parked in the ally. As he takes a step towards the store Dragon jumps down from a building above and lands next to him. They enter the store. Two crooks and pouring shelves of diamonds into a heavy burlap sack. The two look up from their riches. Dragon takes off her coat revealing her green scaly suit then drops the coat onto the floor. The crooks see the two costumed kids. They laugh.

"What are you two doing here," one crook asks.

"Drop the jewelry and leave and no one will get hurt," Red Robin calmly orders them. They laugh again. Then they both pull out guns and point one at Dragon and Red Robin.

"Now why don't you two leave before you get hurt," the other says.

Dragon rolls her eyes. "Why do you even give them the option to leave? No one ever listens to you." Robin turns and looks at her with wrinkled eyebrows. She notices. "Not you in particular...I mean...whatever. You handle one. I'll get the other. Okay Rob?"

"That was my plan." Red Robin takes a small bead from his pocket and throws it at the ground. A cloud of smoke fills the air, blinding the crooks. Dragon and Red Robin lunge into the cloud. There are gun shots, groans, and smacking and cracking sound come from the cloud. A gun slides a crossed the floor and hits the back wall. The cloud clears and the two crooks lie on the floor. Dragon and Red Robin stand over them.

"That was easy," Dragon cracks her knuckles. She picks up her coat and dusts it off and puts it on. Red Robin quickly grabs her wrist to stop her from leaving.

"I know it's you, Viper," he says. He pulls her into his arms and squeezes her tight. "You didn't think I wouldn't recognize your fighting style?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She tries to pull away from him. He pulls her back towards him.

"You called me Rob and no one has called me that...since you."

"I'm not her...not the Viper you remember," she speaks quietly.

"What do you mean?" Dragon's ear twitches. She pushes Red Robin away. A shot rings out and hits Dragon in stomach, pushing her back. She falls. A crook lies on his stomach, shaking, and pointing his gun where Dragon use to stand. Red Robin leaps to his feet then throws an R. The R hits crook in the temple, knocking him out. Red Robin runs over to Dragon, who is pushing herself up off the ground. Her hand pressed against her stomach.

"You've been shot!" Red Robin gets down on his knees.

"I'm fine," she groans. He forces her hand away. There's a patch on her suit torn open, about the size of softball. In the center of the whole is a patch of green shimmering scales and is surrounded by her pale skin. The scales are chipped, broken, and cracked and some look as if they might fall off. "I always forget how nasty gun shots are." The scales sink back into Dragon's skin, leaving specks of blood. The scales exposed a dark purple spot. Red Robin lightly touches the bruise. Her stomach retracts from the touch. "Owww..."

The faint sound of sirens approach the store.

"We should get out of here," Red Robin stands pulling Dragon up with him. She grabs her coat on the way up. She puts her coat on as Red Robin helps her out the store. They disappear into the ally where Red Robin parked his motorcycle. He sits Dragon down against the wall. A few moments later the police arrive at the jewelry store.

"I only need a moment to catch my breath," she breaths.

"You're not invincible," Red Robin tells her. He piers around the corner to see the police luging the crooks out of the store. There is a buzzing sound. Red Robin turns around and Dragon was looking at her watch

"I have to go. My people are starting to wonder where I am," she says. She stands up but is a little shaking. Red Robin grabs her shoulder, saving her from falling.

"Let me take you home," he offers. She pushes him away.

"I don't think that's good idea. You know, secret hideout. Can't let anyone know where it is." She wonders backwards down the ally.

Red Robin moves over to his motorcycle and gets on. "I'm sorry," he whispers.

Dragon stops at the bottom of fire escape. She leaps up and grabs the ladder. She pulls herself up.

"For?" She sounds confused. Red Robin didn't hear her over the sound of the motor. She shrugs it off and climb up the ladder feeling, for the first time in awhile, happy. A smile appears on her face. She paused at the top of the ladder and watches as Red Robin drive off. A shiver runs up her spine and zips her coat all the way up to her chin.

Happy memories quickly die away. Dragon's smile fades. Sad, dark, painful thoughts replace the warm ones. She tries to shake it off. Its does no good. She exhales hot air. A hand reaches down out of the shadows of the building top grabbing Dragon's sandy braid. It rips her away the ladder.

"Ahh!" She hollers. She tugs at his wrist. The hand lifts her to where she is eye level with its huge shadowy figure. The figure is breathing low and hard, growl like. Dragon glares deep into the hood. "Jackal..." She hisses. He rips his hood off. His face is dark and scared with a flattened nose. His eyes a black against yellow and his mouth is open to show long sharp teeth. Short, black, wiry hair reaches down from his hairline. Pointed ears sticks through his hair.

"I've been looking for you, Teratoid," he's growls in deep rumbly voice.

"Please...please don't call me that." Dragon fidgets.

"That's the name master gave you so that is the name I shall call you." He tightens his grip on her.

She rolls her eyes. "There's no getting through to you."

"Are you still keeping up the charade of being a hero?" Dragon stops and glares at him. "You were made to do so much more greater thing than to be a salve to these petty humans." He drags his hand across her face. He does it again but this time digging his dirty pointed fingernails into her cheek. Scales appear as nail slides by. The nail breaks through the scales to her flesh. Dark crimson blood oozes out from between the scales. Dragon winces at the pain.

"That's new," she hisses.

"A gift from the master, made special just for you," he growls back.

"He shouldn't have," she says sarcastically. "How did you know that I was in Gotham, anyways?"

"A little birdy called in and left a message saying that he saw you running amuck in the city," he explains.

"Hmm..."

"Could it possible be someone you know that has betrayed you?"

"Why has Nimh been sending his beasts into Gotham." She changes the subject.

"Master was hired by an outside group. If you want to know more, you will have to wait and ask master yourself."

"Naw, I really should be going," she says. Dragon brings her knee up into Jackal's stomach. It causes him to drop her. She lands, of course, on her feet. Before he can catch her breath, she swings her leg around knocking his feet out from underneath of him. He hits his head. It doesn't stop him. He flips over and fast as lightening leaps onto Dragon. He grabs onto her wrists and applies pressure. There is cracking sound. Dragon pulls her feet up against her and then kicks Jackal off her. He flies over her and crashes in the bottom of the ally.

The crash attacked the attention of the police officers, who were still cleaning up the store. Two offices rush over to the ally. Jackal gets up just before they turned the corner and takes off at superhuman speed down and out the opposite side of the ally.

Dragon backed up from the edge so not to be seen. She looks at the her wrist, the watch had been crushed.

"Aww man, he broke my watch," she sighs. She slaps her hand up to her face. It's stinging against the cold air. "Ouch." She pulls her hand away. The tips of her fingers are stained with blood, its been some time since she's seen her own blood. She rubs her thumb against it. She unzips her now torn jacket and whips the blood on the suit. She runs her hand against her cheek again, trying to whip away the remaining blood then whips it off again of the suit. She re-zips and leaves.

Once she got back through the window of the mansion Dragon peels the mask off and throws it down onto her bed. The room is dark. She assumes that Roxie has already gone to bed. Maggie leaves the light off as she changes out of her ripped and stained clothing. She lies them at the foot of her bed then puts pajamas on. She goes to the bathroom and washes the dried blood from her face. She takes an oversized bandaid on the wound. Maggie crawls under the covers and closes her eyes.

Maggie hadn't been asleep for twenty minutes before the door was kicked open, lights thrown on, and Maggie was pulled from her bed. Maggie doesn't wake up until she hit the floor, where she jumped to her feet, alert with claws extended. Roxie was standing over her, still in dressed for fighting. She wears red-orange pants tucked into black combat boots, a red jacket with a white shirt underneath, and a slim black mask. The claws recede back into her hand after the threat had past.

"She's here," Roxie says into her watch. Seconds later Tasha, James, Patrick, and just about the rest of the AHC join them in the room. Maggie looks them over. The six still in suits are ruffed up with cuts and tares and gashes everywhere. Even Roxie's face had been bruised.

"Where were you," Tasha huffs.

"I was out..." Maggie answers.

"Obviously!" Markus, a six foot eight, muscular, twenty year old with brown hair and hazel eyes, shouts.

"Markus please settle down," Tasha says quietly.

"I won't! We needed her and she ignored us," Markus yells, pointing at Maggie. Being yelled at is her least favorite thing, it makes her blood boil. Patrick takes notice of Maggie's change in mood. He steps in between Markus and Maggie.

"It's not her fault," Tasha tries to explain. "We didn't know that Naturalist would attack tonight and we didn't know that they would be accompanied by Nimh beasts."

"It doesn't matter, she needed to be there," Roxie steps in.

"You shouldn't blame her," Peter snaps at Roxie. This triggered a ripple of arguments all focusing on Maggie. This carries on for lifetimes to Maggie. She's feeling ganged up on. Her breathing becomes flustered.

Patrick takes her hand in his. "Calm down," he tells her. It calms her a little.

"Can someone," Maggie's voice booms. It quiets them, she takes her hand away from Patrick's before continuing. "Tell me what happened," her voice is quieter.

"There was a call about two hours ago saying that Gotham University was under attacked," Tasha begins. "I sent out Breaker, Mole, Vixen, Coyote, and Irish Snake."

"When we got there we were welcomed by fifty odd Naturalist henchmen and attack hounds," James joins in.

"We were out numbered, ten to one," Peter adds.

"We were getting beat bad," Markus growls, "you need to be there but you didn't answered."

"We barely got out alive," Roxie exhales.

"They blew up part of the college," James breaks the news to Maggie. "We tried saving who we could but there were a few civilians who didn't make it out."

"So you're saying that because I wasn't there that this was my fault?" Maggie jumps to that conclusion.

"No that's not what they were saying," Tasha sighs.

"Then what!" Maggie snaps at them.

"Where were you," Mole pipes up.

"I was too busy getting shot at and ambushed by Jackal, he broke the stupid watch," she explodes. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't come to your aid. I assumed that you could handle yourselves for one night." They all look at her with shock or confusion. "You want to know why I don't like Christmas, Roxie? It's because Christmas is suppose to a holiday you spend with your family and this," she gestures at the group, "this is certainly not my family."

The room is silent.

"How do you know what a family is like," Markus breaks the silence, "you have never had a family to compare us to." He pushes his way out of the room.

"Markus!" Tasha shouts after him. She follows him out. Maggie turns her back to them. Her blood is reaching a dangerous temperature. She spots the open window, an opportunity to get out of room full of judgmental eyes. Patrick grabs her shoulder. Maggie shakes him off.

She hears Peter shoe people out of the room, leaving just her and Patrick. She hears Patrick saying something but cannot make out his words. She feels herself changing. The ripping of scales through her skin. The pain her bones slowly breaking. And the fire burning through her veins. The next thing she knew she was jumping through the window out into the cold winter's night. Maggie doesn't remember anything after that.

Nightwing and Robin are streaking out a warehouse where they think a supposed arms deal is about to go down. Which of course does. It doesn't take them twenty minutes to subdue the dealers and buyers. Now that is left is to rope them up and leave them, and the stolen weapon, for the police to pick up.

"Bruce tells me that you keep getting into fights with the same girl," Nightwing teases. Robin stops tying up a low life to shoot him the evil eye. "And I hear that you keep losing too."

"Shut up," he growls and continues tying the guy up.

"Why do you keep picking fights with her?"

"None of your business that's why!"

"I'm just teasing you, Robin, I know you're a sore loser."

"Last time I checked, I've won more fights against you than you against me."

"Okay...Robin, whatever you say," Nightwing laughs.

"Let's fight right now then."

"No. No. It's fine. I believe you," Nightwing says putting his hands up in defense. "Hmm...maybe you keep getting into fights with this girl because you like her."

"No!" He stumps his foot. "Why does everyone think that?"

"I'm only kidding," Nightwing laughs.

Moments of quiet pass before Robin talks again. "Are you planning to go that Christmas Ball that Father invited us to?"

"I sure am. In fact I'm looking forward to it. What about you? Are you going?" Nightwing finishes with two dealers and move on to the last two.

"Father is making me go," Robin grumbles. Robin looks around for anything to get into order. "He says I need to be more social and have friends my own age."

Nightwing just laughs at him.

"What's so funny," Robin huffs.

"Nothing," Nightwing quiets down. There was a faint crack behind them. "Did you hear that?"

"I'm standing right here, of course I did," Robin snaps.

"No one could have slipped by use," says Nightwing as he moves to the back of the dark empty wear house.

"They couldn't slip by me but you on the other hand...it's very possible," says Robin.

"Quiet. I can hear his breathing," Nightwing disappears into dark. Robin quickly follows.

"Where are you," Robin asks out for him.

"Over here behind the crates to your left," Nightwing calls out. Nightwing waits until Robin catches up with him before continuing down the narrow passage. The breathing grew louder. They followed the path all the way to the back of the warehouse where the path had spilled into an open area. There back up against a box is figure wrap in a old tattered blanket. Moon light beams down through a shattered window giving the light to Nightwing to identify that the figure is girl. Nightwing rushes to her. She shaking underneath the blanket. Her veins were showing through her pale skin. Dark circles cover her eyes. A scratch runs down one of her cheeks.

"She's probably a druggy," Robin says standing behind Nightwing.

"I don't think so," he takes a sample of her blood. "Her blood is clean. She looks like she had been attacked." Nightwing looks closer at her face. He jumps back. "It can't be."

"What is it," Robin asks. He does answer Robin.

"We should get her back to the cave," Nightwing says picking her up still wrapped in the blanket.

"Why the cave? Why not a hospital?" Nightwing ignores him and heads back down the path and then out of the warehouse. Robin quickly follows behind re-asking the same questions.

It takes a little time for Nightwing to reach the Batcave. Batman was still out for the night, investigating the bombing of Gotham College. Alfred helps Nightwing with girl. Setting her up on one of the medical tables. They replaced her ripped clothing with a hospital smock. She's now hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor.

"How long do you think she had been in that warehouse?" Nightwing is standing besides her.

"It's hard to tell," Alfred places another blanket over her. "It could be anywhere from one day to one week. She's very dehydrated." Alfred takes a wet cloth to the gash on her face. "This could be infected too." He pours hydrogen peroxide over the opened wound. It bubbles and oozes. He whips the excess away. He places tiny white strips down the gash in order to close it. Then finishes by placing a large bandaid over the gash.

"Father might not be happy that you brought an outsider into the cave," Damian says while spinning around in computer chair.

"Why did you bring her here, master Dick?"

"I'm not sure, I guess it's because she remains me of someone," Nightwing sighs. He brushes his hand against hers.

The Batmobile pulls up minutes later. Bruce jumps out and head right up to his computer. Damian hops out of the way. Bruce immediately gets to work.

"Still no leads on bombing," he sighs. "No one hasn't come forward claiming it was them."

Everyone is quiet. Bruce turns around.

"Who's that?" Bruce asks.

"I told Dick that it wasn't a good idea to bring her here," Damian smirks. Bruce's eyes narrow on the girl. He gets up and rushes over to the girl. Nightwing has to jump to the side to get out of the way.

"Where did you find this girl," he asks Nightwing. "What happened to her?"

"In a warehouse on the lower east side. We found her like this. Do you know her," Nightwing explains.

"This is one of Tasha Vanhoff's daughters," says Bruce still in shock.

"You mean this is daughter of owner of LightTech," Nightwing sounds just as shocked.

Bruce nods. "I can't think of her name...Has she woken up at all?"

"Not yet."

"Do you think someone could have kidnapped in order to get at Vanhoff," Damian asks.

"I think we would have heard about her kidnapping," Bruce thinks aloud.

"Maybe Vanhoff wanted to keep it private," Nightwing joins in.

"You should inform Ms. Vanhoff that you found her daughter, master Bruce," Alfred suggests.

"She's waking up," Damian points out. Her face twitches.

"Alfred give her a slow acting sedative," Bruce orders. "I want see if she can tell us what happened to her but I don't want her to get up and run around here." Bruce and Damian leave the bed to retrieve their masks. Alfred shoots the sedative into the IV. Nightwing is standing over her watching her carefully. Her eyes flip open. Her vision is blurry but she sits herself up. Nightwing helps her as she sits up. She rubs her eyes.

"Are you alright," Nightwing asks her. Her ear twitches at his voice and pushes him away from her and squints her eyes at him. Her vision becomes clear. She punches him in the face. He falls back. His lip has busted open. Batman and Robin run back over.

"Stay away from me," she coughs. She jumps, rather falls, off the table. The IV rips from her arm as she squats on the floor.

"We brought you here to help you," Nightwing says while standing back up. He whips the blood from his face. She pushes herself up. She stumbles forward and crashes. Batman goes over to her to try to help her.

"What happened to you," Batman kindly asks.

"Long night," she spits out before she crashes to the ground. Batman picks her up and puts her back onto the table.

"She's got quite the punch, master Dick," Alfred hands an ice pack over to Nightwing, who's rubbing his cheek.

"Damian knows how it feel to get knocked out by a girl," Batman jokes. Damian storms away. "I think I should take her to the hospital now."

"That would be a good idea but as Bruce Wayne. Not Batman. Ms. Vanhoff should be glad that a friend found her daughter." Alfred orders.

"You're right," Bruce says taking off his mask. "Do you want to come with?"

"Yeah," he rubs his jaw.

"Good. I'll go get you something to wear, master Dick." Alfred leaves the room. They both change. Bruce carries the girl to the car. Alfred drives. Bruce sits up front with Alfred and Dick sits in the back watching over the girl. In the car Bruce calls Tasha and asks for her to meet them at the hospital.

Tasha bursts through the hospital room where Bruce and Dick sat waiting. She is followed by her body guard and a young man wearing a leather jacket. They go to her side but the body guard remains by the door. Bruce and Dick get up.

"Oh thank god, Bruce you found her," Tasha leaves her side and hugs Bruce.

"Thank Dick here, he's the one who found her," Bruce says. Tasha moves from Bruce to Dick.

"This is Patrick and my body guard James," she introduces after releasing Dick.

"How long has she been gone," Dick asks.

"Three days," Tasha says frantically. "We got into an argument and she ran away."

Patrick peels part of the bandaid on her cheek away to find the gash. "Do you know how she got this?"

"She had it by the time I found her," Dick explains. Patrick pushes the bandaid back down.

"I'm just glad that Maggie is safe. We started thinking the worst happened," Tasha sighs taking a seat on her bed. Dick jumps at her name.

"What do you think happened," Bruce asks.

Tasha looks up at him. "Well...that...she...that she was gone for ever." There's a pause. "Do you mind giving us some privacy? It's been a long couple of nights."

"Sure," Bruce says. They start to leave. He stops. "If you don't mind me asking you, Tasha, why didn't you report her missing?"

"The police wouldn't help knowing that she had ran off," she doesn't look up.

Bruce nods, "That's understandable. Take care."

"Tell Maggie to feel better," Dick says leaving the room.

Hope you liked the chapter!

~BlueSnapDragon


End file.
